


Catching a Dragon

by TheCheshireBat



Series: Mythic Alley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireBat/pseuds/TheCheshireBat
Summary: Draco's life is turned upside down when he's offered the promotion of a lifetime. If only things in his personal life were so good.George Weasley has decided to catch a dragon.





	Catching a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this. J K Rowling is the Mastermind, and the credit for characters and the Harry Potter universe goes to her. 
> 
> I know there are some continuity errors between this story and my first, but I needed to change it to help things move along. I might go back to the first and edit it. Maybe. 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for the domestic violence. I never wanted to hurt our baby, but it happened in the last story and I needed to make it better. I also know that this timeline is drastically sped up. I started all of this with Harry and Severus, and realized I had to write Draco and George's side of things. It needed to fit into the original timeline. I hope you enjoy this mess!

Draco Malfoy was afraid. Ever since the end of the war, he'd made sure to stay on the right side of the law. He even managed to get a job at the Ministry as personal assistant to the city planner of the Diagon Alley district! He couldn't for the life of him figure out why the Minister himself had asked to see him. 

 

He was trying his hardest not to squirm while he waited to be called into the office. Merlin forbid he have any wrinkles in his robes. He practically jumped out of his skin when the gruff voice of the Minister's secretary spoke. 

 

“Mr Malfoy, the Minister is ready for you.” The kind old woman took notice of the nervous expression on the young man. “Relax, dearie, I'm sure everything will be alright. Go on, now. Don't want to keep the Minister waiting.” 

 

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Thank you, Edith. I needed the reassurance.” He clasped her hands for luck before he pushed the office door open. 

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a large man, with an equally large voice. He stood behind his desk like a huge dark pillar of doom, with shining deep brown skin, and a serious face that was all hard edges. The only indication that he wasn't nearly as terrifying as his appearance would let on, was the slight twinkle in his eyes, and the upturned corners of his lips. 

 

“Good morning, Draco, so glad you could make it in!” He thrust his giant hand toward Draco. 

 

Draco shook the Minister's hand, hoping his palm wasn't noticeably sweaty. “G-good morning, Minister. To what do I owe the honor of a meeting with you?” 

 

Kingsley boomed out a laugh. “Don't be so nervous! I've asked you here on business, my boy. Have a seat, would you like some tea? I'm sure Edith could have a cuppa here in no time.” 

 

“No thank you, sir, caffeine is only going to make me jittery just now.” He tried to calmly take his seat, but somehow managed to trip over the chair leg. 

 

“Fine, fine. But you must calm down. You're here to be offered a promotion.” 

 

Draco almost couldn't breathe he was so surprised. “A promotion? But sir, I'm only a personal assistant. There isn't anywhere to go from there.” 

 

The Minister had a sly look on his face. “You're wrong there, son. I've been watching you very closely. At first, I'll admit, I was wary of your intentions. But over the course of the past five years I've seen just how much you've done for the city planner's office. Old Gregson is hardly working at all these days, leaving you to pick up his slack. I had a long talk with him yesterday, and informed him it's time to retire. Before I could even suggest that you take his position, he asked if you could be considered! The man may be 104 years old, but he's still sharp. So! What do you say?” 

 

He sat with his mouth hanging open in a very un-Malfoy like manner for almost a minute. “You want… me. To take on the roll of city planner? Me!”

 

The Minister chuckled. “Don't be so surprised, boy. You've worked your arse off to erase your bad name. And it's paid off. Yes, I want  _ you _ to take on this job. And it's a big one! Diagon Alley is old, and set in its ways. Knockturn Alley has been cleaned up of all its dark magic, with your help, but it's still just as seedy as it always was. The London Magical district needs a young person to breathe life into it. And who better than you for that?”

 

The color was starting to come back to his thin face. He felt like he could breathe again. “I'm truly honored by this offer. I accept the position.” 

 

Kingsley rose from his chair and came around the side of his desk. “Fantastic! Gregson has already emptied the office at the corner of Diagon. It's all yours. I expect great things are in your future. Now off with you! I've another meeting in 20 minutes, and I want to find a snack before they get here. It's Robards from the Auror department coming to complain again, and that always runs into my lunch hour.” 

 

Draco shook the Minister's hand, and walked out of the office. He made it all the way to the public floo network before he even realized where he was going. He took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace before him, and shouted, “City Planner office, Diagon Alley,” before stepping into the green flames. 

 

******

 

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed. Kids were just getting out of school at Hogwarts, and needed their summer supplies for torturing each other, their parents, and all around fun. George Weasley was behind the counter, running a register with three other registers open, with a line behind them. 

 

“Oi! Ronniekins! Get your arse out here and restock the the pygmy puff treats! I've just seen the last of them go out the door. Bring another case of exploding snap cards, too.” 

 

“I'm on it! Where the blazes is Lee? Isn't he supposed to be closing tonight so we can go to Luna and Neville's house warming?” 

 

Just then the front door burst open, bringing with it another wave of children, and Lee Jordan. “I'm here! I'm sorry! I got caught releasing some kid's jaw from the permanent sticking chewing gum on the way here. His mum was furious! Apparently the dolt forgot he'd put that in his pocket instead of the Droobles. And he forgot to buy the unsticking drops!” 

 

George laughed, “That'll teach em! Can't forget the unsticking drops. Says so right on the label. It's about time for us to get going, can you manage this on your own?”

 

Lee looked around at the mayhem. “You know I can! Have fun at the party. Oi! Put that puff down, unless you plan to pay for it's vet bills!” 

 

George cringed as he slipped into the back room with his brother, and they made their way upstairs to his flat. “Why's there always one that has to harass the puffs?”

 

Ron shrugged his wide shoulders. “Dunno, mate. I caught one yesterday trying to fit a pygmy puff into his mouth. His mouth! I made sure to put that little tyrant on the banned list.” 

 

“Merlin. If it's like this at Christmas, we'll need to hire security for the puffs. Alright, you go and get your wife. I'll change and meet you at the Longbottom abode.” 

 

Ron bumped his brother's shoulder with his own. “No hot date for you tonight?”

 

“Nah! Maybe I'll find a smokin hot blonde with insanely long legs to bring home.” 

 

“Oh right! Mum would be thrilled to have another like Fleur in the family!” He barely dodged the book that was thrown at his head. “Just kidding! I'll let you know if I see any hot blondes tonight, other than Luna anyway.” 

 

“Ha! Luna is a lovely girl, but I'm glad she's taken. Definitely not my type. Not enough fire in that girl. Too spacey for me. Go before Hermione kills you for being late.” He laughed as his brother practically fell into the fireplace. This was going to be a fun night. 

 

******

 

The party was already well under way when Draco arrived. There was a wonderful mix of people, all milling about with food and drinks. The blonde smoothed his blue robes, and stepped up to the bar. 

 

The bartender looked up for a moment when she noticed she had another customer. “Evening, sir. Let me finish this gentleman's drink and I'll be right with you.” 

 

Draco leaned on the bar and looked to his right, to greet whoever was waiting for their beverage. It didn't happen often, but Draco actually had to look up to see the face of George Weasley. 

 

“Enjoying the view, Malfoy?” George teased. 

 

“Oh you wish, Weasley. Aren't I little too… male for you? Weren't you last seen out with Angelina Johnson? 

 

The redhead let out a loud bark of laughter. “Sure! Angelina and I went out a time or two, but I don't hold myself back by dating only female members of our species. See ya round, slim.” He winked, took his drink, tossed a tip to the bartender, and was gone before Draco could reply. 

 

“Well. That was unexpected.” 

 

The bartender looked confused. “I'm sorry sir, what was it you wanted?” 

 

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Oh right. I'll just take a glass of white wine. Thanks.” 

 

Two hours later, Draco was standing by the dessert table, practically drooling on himself over a blueberry tart. Just as he was about to lick his fingers, Luna meandered over to him. 

 

“Hello, Draco. I'm so very pleased you could come. Are you having a good time?” 

 

He leaned down and kissed her on each cheek. “I'm having a lovely time, darling. Thank you for inviting me. Although it seems that everyone we ever went to Hogwarts with is here. Did I spot Viktor Krum earlier? 

 

Luna gave a light laugh. “Oh, yes! He and Neville became friends after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They share a love for herbology. Aren't these pastries devine? Harry made them for us.” She plucked up something covered in cherries and popped it into her mouth. 

 

“Potter? You wouldn't happen to know if he's ever considered running his own bakery, would you?” 

 

“Hmmm… I'm not certain. You could ask Hermione, she knows all his secrets. And here she is. Hermione! Draco wants to ask you something.” Somehow, Luna reached into the crowd and brought her arm back with Hermione Weasley attached at the other end. 

 

“What? Oh, hello Luna, Draco. What were you saying?” Hermione looked around as if she wasn't quite sure how she got there. 

 

“Draco was wondering if Harry has ever mentioned wanting to own a bakery. I think it would be a lovely choice for him. Oh! And he'd finally get to fall in love! Oh yes, this will be wonderful.” Luna looked up at Draco as if just remembering he was there, and patted him on the arm. “Don't worry, sweet dragon, you'll find love soon, too.” She turned and left them standing there, very confused. 

 

Hermione was the first to recover from Luna's strangeness. “That girl gets more weird every time we see her. So, why are you asking about Harry and bakeries?” 

 

“Huh? Oh, right. Everything here is delicious, and I've found myself in a bit of a bind. The person I had slated to open a bakery on the new street backed out. It just seems too perfect that the same day he tells me he can't do it, I come here and find pastries better than anything of his that I tried.” 

 

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. “Don't tell Harry I'm saying this, but I think Luna is right. Harry needs something to do with his time now that Pansy has taken over the children's home. And he's mentioned before how much he loves baking. See if you can talk him into it with your Slytherin charm.” 

 

Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her square on the mouth. “Granger, I mean Weasley, I love you.” 

 

She laughed and smacked him playfully. “Cut it out or I'll have my husband beat you up!”

 

Draco turned and shouted, “I'd like to see him try! I'm off to find a baker!” as he ran off.  

 

The Slytherin stalked through the crowd, seeking his prey. Anthony Goldstein tried to get his attention by grabbing his arm as he passed. “Not now, Goldstein. I'll find you later, I'm on a mission.” He shook his arm free, and continued on his search. He knew that would be an argument later. He finally spotted the short Gryffindor hiding in a corner, away from the crowd, black hair standing on end as if he'd run his fingers through it repeatedly. 

 

“Evening, Potter.” He whispered in Harry's ear. 

 

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

 

“Calm down, Potter I'm not going to eat you, although I could if you want.” Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Cut it out, Draco!” Harry was blushing all the way into his hairline.

 

The Slytherin just laughed. “Sorry, Potter! It's just too easy to get you. Alright, let's get down to business. They've made me city planner for Diagon Alley.”

 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relax. “Yeah I heard about that. Congratulations. What's that got to do with me?” 

 

“Longbottom tells me you made all of the pastries for this little shindig.” He gestured around them at the tables weighed down by food.

 

“Yeah. I like to bake, is that bad?”

 

Draco laughed again, “No, you idiot! They're  _ incredible!  _ I want you to open a bakery on Mythic Alley. I think you have the skill and talent, and I'm tired of The Prophet speculating on what you do with your time. So. Will you do it?”

 

“Merlin, Malfoy! I know we let the past go but I never thought we'd be having this discussion. You really want me to open a bakery?”

 

“No, Potter. I was joking. I hate you and all of these disgusting tarts.” 

 

It was Harry's turn to laugh. “I watched you eat 3 of the blueberry tarts! Can I have some time to think about it? I've never considered having my own shop. I want to talk to Hermione and Ron, too. See what they think. Oh! I've seen the plans for the new street. Where would my shop be? I thought they were all spoken for.”

 

“Well they were all taken, but Mr. Butterman changed his mind about opening a bakery when his daughter got pregnant. He's going to take care of her spawn while she works. Absolutely ridiculous if you ask me. You'd take the shop set aside for him. It's on the corner next to the apothecary.”

 

Harry stood silently for a moment thinking it over. This was a really wonderful opportunity. He had actually been talking about doing exactly what Draco was asking him to do for a while. He had just been too afraid of failing to follow through. “I'll let you know by Monday.”

 

Draco gave a full faced grin at that. “Wonderful! I'll be waiting for your owl.” And with that, he turned and disappeared in the crowd.

 

He sidled up to the bar, wanting another glass of wine. He only ever let himself enjoy two glasses of wine when he was in public. It wouldn't do to be seen as drunk and disorderly, that would be terrible for his reputation. Especially with his new position in the government. 

 

The bartender smiled when she saw the thin blonde walking up. “Back so soon? Another glass of white?”

 

Draco flashed his most charming smile. “That would be lovely, thank you. And what do you mean, so soon? It's been almost 3 hours since my first.” 

 

The bartender merely shrugged. “Time flies when you're having fun?” 

 

Draco was startled when another voice joined in their laughter. He looked to his left, and up, and there stood George Weasley again. The bartender had turned to find the wine, leaving Draco and George to talk. 

 

“Quit flirting with the help, slim. She's bound to get in trouble if she skives off her job to escape with you.” 

 

“Jealous, Weasley? Only, who are you wanting to flirt with you? The bartender, or me?” 

 

George leaned down to look Draco in the eyes. “Don't you wish you knew.” He swiped a long finger down the end of Draco's nose. “Your wine is ready.” 

 

Draco was stunned for a moment, lost in the dark chocolate brown eyes that had just been looking at him. Before he could respond in typical snarky Malfoy fashion, George had snagged a bottle of beer and vanished. 

 

Draco turned back to the bar and picked up his wine, taking a long drink. The bartender was looking wistfully in the direction that Weasley had gone. 

 

She let out a low whistle. “He is one gorgeous man. What do you think the chances are I could convince him to snog me later?” 

 

Draco chuckled, “Darling, I think he'd eat you alive. That one's dangerous. Looks like a ginger dream, but is really packed with gun powder. Ah, well, that's it for me tonight, love.” He handed her a couple of sickles, and left to say his goodbyes. 

 

Once he'd found the hosts and bid them goodnight, he made his escape outside to the apparation point. Just before he left, Anthony came out from behind a tree. 

 

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” Draco wasn't sure he liked the sneer on Goldstein's face, or the tone of his voice. 

 

“You're the one who doesn't want anyone knowing you're bent, Anthony. Everyone knows, but you're still so afraid of being outed. I figured you wouldn't want to be seen talking to me.” 

 

The sneer softened a bit, and the tone was much warmer now. “Aww come on, Draco. Don't be like that. Why don't we go back to my place? You can have another glass of wine and we'll unwind.” 

 

Draco was unsure of what to do. He was tired of being a dirty secret. He wanted a real relationship. “We need to talk about this. Can we do that?” 

 

“Merlin! Is that all you think about? Fine! We'll go back to mine, and have the same discussion we've had a hundred times. Let's go.” He reached out and grabbed Draco roughly by the arm and apparated them away. 

 

When they landed in Goldstein's sitting room, Draco stepped away from him and gripped his arm. He could feel each spot a finger had touched throbbing. “What the hell, Goldstein? You think you can just manhandle me now? If this is how it's going to be, I think this discussion is over!” He turned to go through the door, feeling a little too shaky to apparate himself. He was almost there when hands grabbed him by the hair. 

 

“You're not going anywhere, princess. You want to talk this out? That's exactly what we're doing.” He yanked the blonde hair so hard some came out, and caused Draco to land hard on the ground. 

 

Draco pulled himself to standing again, now holding onto his head. “Anthony. P-please. Stop this. I'm sorry, ok? I'll drop it. I won't push you anymore. We can go on exactly as we have been. I'm just going to go home tonight, and let you cool down. Ok?” He flinched when Anthony reached for him. 

 

“Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry. This won't happen again. Come here, I won't hurt you. Do you need some ice? Come on darling, I'm sorry.” He summoned some ice and held it to Draco's head, and led him toward the sofa. 

 

Draco was so stunned by the sudden change in demeanor, that he almost allowed himself to be sat down. He thought twice about it, though and jumped away at the last second. 

 

“No. Anthony, you've been cruel to me in the past, but you've never hurt me physically. I'm not forgiving this as easily. I  _ am _ going home tonight. You need to think about what you really want from me, and let me know. If you decide you want to give this a real go, send me an owl. I'll consider meeting with you then.” Before Anthony could do or say anything, Draco apparated away. 

 

Once in his flat, Draco walked on shaking legs to the bathroom. He stripped off all of his clothing, dug through his medicine cabinet for a pain relieving potion, stepped into the shower and set the water almost hotter than he could stand it. After standing under the stinging spray for what felt like forever, he finally decided to take stock of his injuries. His arm had five angry red finger marks that were starting to turn purple. His hip, where he'd landed on the floor, was already a deep purple, and the joint felt stiff. He'd have to cast a quick diagnostic spell to see if he'd broken anything. He also needed to go find a bruise removing salve. That was something he knew wasn't in his stores. He couldn't remember the last time he had done something to leave bruises this severe on himself. It was at least when he was still regularly playing quidditch at Hogwarts. Knowing there was nothing more he could do tonight, he stepped out of the shower, swiped his last dreamless sleep from the cabinet, and made his way to bed, where he could stay in blissful nothingness for at least the next 8 hours. 

 

******

 

“Morning, Georgie! You look well rested this morning!” Ron was grinning from ear to ear, knowing that his brother was properly hungover from the party. 

 

George threw up a two fingered salute. “That's what I have to say to you, Ronniekins. Why are you so chipper this morning? You and I were going shot for shot with Luna at the end of the night. You should feel just as awful as I do.” 

 

“Oh ho, I  _ should  _ be feeling like shite, but you forget, I have a Hermione! Despite the fact that I slept in the spare bedroom, I still woke up with a glass of water and hangover potion on the nightstand.” 

 

George groaned. “Damn Hermione. Think she'd notice if I killed you and took your place?” 

 

Ron tossed a hangover potion to his miserable brother. “Sorry, mate, we may be related but our resemblance stops at red hair, and freckles. Now take that potion, and get your arse in gear. We should've opened 10 minutes ago.” 

 

“I'll take this potion if you go and get coffee from down the street.” George swallowed the potion and moved to the shelves to see what needed to be stocked, smiling to himself when he heard the bell over the door ring. Ron was a pain in the arse little brother, but he'd really stepped up to help out after Fred passed. 

 

George was stocking the joke potions when he heard the bell a second time. “Back so soon, Ron? I'm back in the potions, bring that coffee quickly!” He snapped his head around when he heard footsteps that were clearly limping. Instead of Ron, he was face to face with Malfoy. “You look like you've been hit by a lorry. Thought you didn't get sloshed in public?”

 

Draco winced at the remark. “Err, yeah. I'm not feeling so hot, either. I hate to impose, but I need help, and I need to know the person I ask won't go to the papers.” 

 

“Well now you have my undivided attention, slim, what's happened?” He reached out to touch Draco's shoulder, but pulled back quickly when the blonde flinched away. “Hey now. It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, or go to the papers. Come on back to the workroom. I'll get you whatever you need.” He almost reached out again, but thought better of it, and just stepped around him leading the way to the workroom. “Right, no one is going to overhear us here, Ron will be back any minute, but he knows not to come in. I cast a spell to show a red light over the door. That let's him know I'm either in an important meeting, or working with explosives. Now talk.” 

 

Draco looked down at his feet, fighting tears. “Can I really trust you, though? You won't say anything to anyone? It's just, I was trying to think of where I could get bruise removing salve without questions, and this was the only place that came to mind. Anywhere else, they'd talk. But Harry trusts you, right?” 

 

“Harry does trust me. I've kept some of his secrets for over a decade. Tell me what's going on before I start to panic, and do something crazy like call your mother.” 

 

Draco laughed, and grabbed his hip. “Oh don't make me laugh, please. Every move hurts. It's not broken, but it's seriously bruised. I, err, drank some wine when I got home last night, and fell. It's really bad.” He pulled his trousers down enough to show George some of the wound. 

 

“Ya know, I don't believe a word of that for a second. But I promised I'd not ask any questions.” He summoned a jar of extra strength bruise salve, and sat it onto the workbench. “ Pull your trousers down over your hips, and let me put this on you. It's going to hurt like a motherfucker while I'm doing it, but it'll start disappearing in about half an hour” 

 

Draco did as he was told and gripped the edges of the table. “Go on, I'm ready.” The second George touched his hip, he cried out and dug his nails into the table. By the time it was over, tears were streaming down his face. 

 

George gingerly pulled Draco's trousers back up and spun him around to face him, pinning Draco in place by placing his hands on the table on either side of him. “I don't know how you got this injury, but if I ever find out who did it, I'll kill them. No one deserves to be hurt like this.” He stood up and placed the jar of salve into the still crying man's hand. “Take this with you. Use it again tonight, and do not let whoever hurt you do it again.”

 

Draco bolted through the workroom door, and straight out the front door of the shop. 

 

Ron was behind the counter looking back and forth between the workroom and the front door. “George? Was that… Malfoy?” 

 

George tried to paste a happy smile on his face. “The one and only. You know anyone else with hair that white who isn't in their 80s?” 

 

“No I don't. Why was Draco Malfoy locked in there with you? And why did he run out of here like he'd seen a ghost?” 

 

“Ahh the young snake came to inquire about something we discussed at the party last night. Seems the bartender thought I was a catch and he was passing on the message for her. I guess he couldn't handle the idea of straight love making.” 

 

“Oh Merlin! That's awful! Why would she ask  _ him  _ to pass on a message? And why would you put that image in my head? Ya know, I did see you talking to him a few times last night. Here I thought you were flirting with him, and you were really making a pass at the bartender!” 

 

“And what if I was flirting with both, little brother? They could've been a fun pair.” George leered at his brother, knowing he'd successfully be able to keep Draco's secret. 

 

“Nope! That's it! I'm out! Take your coffee! I'm going to the back to work on products. Just for that load of shite I'm leaving you to run the front on your own until the rest of the staff gets here.” Ron pointed at the paper coffee cup sitting by the register and stomped through the door that George had just evacuated. 

 

******

 

Weeks had passed since the party. Draco had successfully convinced Severus to come back from the blasted swamps of Florida to open the apothecary on Mythic Alley, and Harry's bakery was well under way, making the whole street smell heavenly every day. All of the other shops and restaurants were also on track to open on time. 

 

Every day also dawned with a familiar ruddy barn owl sitting on his windowsill with another package and letter from Anthony. The gifts were piling up, unopened on his kitchen counter, and the letters always made their way to the fire. Today was no exception. Draco tore open the envelope only to have a ring fall out on the counter. 

 

“Merlin. What's this all about?” He mumbled to himself. 

 

_ My dearest Draco,  _

_ Please respond to me! Even if only to tell me to bugger off forever. This silence is killing me. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I swear on Dumbledore's grave that it will never happen again. I've enclosed a ring as a promise to you that I'll change. We can talk about this. I'm sure we can come to some kind of understanding regarding our relationship. I had too much to drink at that damned party, and got carried away. Please. I'm begging. Meet with me once!  _

 

_ Forever yours,  _

_ Anthony _

 

He paused for a moment, looking at the ring lying innocently on the counter. Was it really all an accident? He sat the letter down, and walked to his desk. Taking out a piece of parchment, he did what he'd been promising himself he wouldn't do. 

 

_ Anthony,  _

_ While I appreciate all of the kind words, I'm still extremely wary. You hurt me so badly. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again. I will meet with you tomorrow evening on the condition that you promise not to touch me in any way.  _

 

_ Draco _

 

He stood and called his eagle owl to him. “Here now, Archimedes, take this to Anthony.” Archimedes squawked indignantly. “I know, I know. Maybe I am making a bad choice. But I believe in second chances. Maybe he really has changed.” He stroked the owl's head, and patted his bum to send him on his way. “No sense in dwelling on it now,” he said to himself, “I have too much to do today.” He tossed his cloak over his shoulders and apparated to Mythic Alley to check in on all of his shops.

 

He chose to save Harry's as his last stop, before checking in with Uncle Severus to see if he needed any help. He stepped through the door into the warm inviting scents of fresh baked bread and cookies, and fidgeted with his gloves while he waited for the Gryffindor to come out to the front.

 

“Morning, Sunshine. What can I do for you today?”

 

Draco looked up from where he was pulling off his gloves. “Circe's tits! Potter, what have you done to your hair!” standing before him was Harry Potter, with hair as red as blood.

 

Harry tugged on his fringe, “Is it awful? You know Ron and Hermione won't tell me the truth. I swear they'd say I looked splendid if I shaved my head and called myself Mr. Clean.”

 

“Who is Mr. Clean? I don't know, Potter. Give me a minute. This is just a huge shock. I was not expecting this today.” Draco circled Harry slowly, even grasping his chin to turn his face. “Actually, Potter, I really like it. The red looks fantastic on you. If anyone asks me I'm telling them you look even more like a troll than usual, though. Can't let anyone think I've grown soft.”

 

“Oh shove off, Malfoy!” Harry laughed while slapping Draco's hand away. “Why are you here so early?”

 

“What? Oh, right, first I want a blueberry tart as payment for this shock. Second I want to know if your new neighbor made an appearance yesterday.”

 

“You and the tarts. People are going to start complaining if you get fat, Malfoy.”

 

“You shut your blasphemous mouth. I will never be fat. I'm absolutely perfect!” He ran his hands through his hair as if to make sure he was still perfect.

 

“Right of course, Draco Malfoy could never be anything but immaculate. It would make it a lot harder to pull at that fancy club you like so much. Now, before you kill me, no I never saw or heard the tenant next door yesterday. Are they finally moving in?”

 

Draco gave a final tug on the sleeves of his robes and glared at his former rival. “Yes he's finally moving in. And like you, he's decided to live in the flat above the shop, so I'm surprised you didn't hear anything. Then again, he always was dreadfully silent. Sneaky bastard.” 

 

Harry moved to the kitchen while Draco was talking and put 2 blueberry tarts into a box. “I'll keep an eye out for him today. Do you think I should go over with a welcome basket? You seem to know him, what sort of pastries would he like?”

 

Draco was quiet for a moment. Harry almost thought he wasn't going to answer at all. “Hmmm, I really don't know, Harry. He's an extremely private person. Your pastries are delightful, though, maybe that would help ease some of the tension that's sure to arise. Yeah. Take him a welcome basket, but wait until tomorrow. I'm going to talk to him when I leave here, and he'll probably not want company for the rest of the day. Well. I'm off! Lots to do before the grand opening. See you soon, and thanks for the tarts.” 

  
  


He exited the bakery, and let himself into the apothecary next door. “Morning, Uncle Severus. My my, you've been busy since yesterday.” 

 

Severus looked around at the now transformed interior of the apothecary. “I had to do something with my time. I was awakened at a ridiculous hour by the smell of bread baking. What possessed you to put me in a space next to a bakery?” 

 

Draco smirked at the familiar dark tones of his godfather. He really had missed the man these past 8 years. “I have had this specific shop waiting for you since the minute I was appointed city planner. The bakery wasn't a sure thing until 4 months ago. And then the original owner backed out on me and I had to find a replacement. Be glad you have a neighbor at all. Besides, think of the benefits of having fresh bread right next door. You'll hardly have to leave here at all.”

 

“I knew you planned this whole thing. How did you know I would accept your offer? And what would you have done if I'd refused to leave my previous engagement?” Snape crossed his arms and glared at the impetuous brat.

 

“Previous engagement? You were holed up in a shack in the Florida Everglades! I offered you the chance to get out of the swamp, and truly make a difference. Think of the good you can do by finally offering your potions to the public!” Draco flung his arms in the air, and almost lost his box of tarts. He quickly rebalanced himself, and peeked in the box to check for damage.

 

“I'll have you know that swamp gave me unlimited access to American alligator spleen. You know how important that ingredient is to my research. Draco, are you paying attention to me?  _ What  _ is in that blasted box!”

 

Draco harrumphed, and plopped the treasured pastry box onto the counter. Once the lid was open, he saw that Potter hadn't only put blueberry tarts in the box. There were also lemon bars, chocolate scones, and what looked like pumpkin pasties with white chocolate curls on top. “It looks like your neighbor sent me out with enough pastries to keep me stocked for a month. Would you like a taste?” 

 

Severus peered into the pile of baked goods, and selected a lemon bar. It took all of his self restraint to stop himself from groaning in pleasure at the perfectly sour sweet flavor. “I can see why you were so protective over the box. I can also see that the business next door will never be short on customers. I do hope they take the time to stop in here after they gorge themselves. Tell me, who is the devilish creator of such delicacies?” 

 

Just as Severus finished his sentence, he and Draco heard the bell chime next door. They looked through the windows to see a very fit redheaded figure dash down the walkway toward the entrance to Diagon Alley. “Looks like you'll have to wait to find out. I won't be making any introductions. You must start socializing again, if not for yourself, for your business. I will say that he fills a pair of trousers  _ quite  _ nicely.” 

 

Severus couldn't deny that. The arse he just watched run by was nice; but he wasn't going to give his impertinent godson the satisfaction of knowing he'd been looking. “I don't know what you're talking about. And I definitely do not want to hear about your bedding conquests, boy.”

 

Draco laughed as he removed his outer robes. “Oh that one isn't my type, delicious as he may be. Feel free to conquer him on your own. You won't be getting in my way. Now, before this conversation goes to places I'd rather not go today, let's finish setting up this apothecary.” And with that they went into the store room to find the next batch of potions ingredients to move to the shelves. 

 

They spent the rest of the day stocking shelves, brewing potions, and rearranging things repeatedly to get them just right. He arrived home after dark, tired, hungry, and happy. Having Severus back in London was almost as good as having his mother home. At least he had one parental figure to lean on. 

 

He glanced at the kitchen table on his way to the cold box to find leftovers of some sort, and saw a new envelope sitting in the center. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he knew the letter would say, and opened it. 

 

_ My sweet, _

 

_ I cannot wait another day. I'll be there this evening at 8 o'clock. I hope you don't eat dinner, I'll be bringing your favorite, and a bottle of wine. I'll see you soon.  _

 

_ Yours,  _

_ Anthony _

 

Draco was trembling by the time he finished reading. He nervously turned to the clock on the wall, and saw that it was just before 8. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He wanted things to be on his terms, not Anthony's. He was getting ready to apparate to Pansy and Blaise's house when he heard a knock on the door. It was too late to leave now. Anthony would hear him apparate, and know he was hiding. He slipped a knife from the block into his pocket and went to open the door. 

 

“Draco! You're here!” Anthony reached for him as if nothing had happened. 

 

Draco stepped back quickly. “Of course I'm here, I live here. No touching, remember? You can come in, and we'll talk. That's it.” He moved to the side allowing the other man to enter.

 

The Ravenclaw stepped in, and took the bags of food to the kitchen. “I'm sorry, I forgot that part. I'm just so happy you agreed to meet with me at last.” 

 

Draco stood in the doorway, watching the man he thought he knew get plates from the cupboard like it was any other night. His golden blonde hair fell across his forehead, covering hazel eyes that Draco used to admire. Now all Draco could see was the angry sneer, and sweaty brow of the man who had thrown him on the floor. 

 

“Come sit down, I'll pour the wine, and you can start dishing out the food.

 

“No!” Anthony jumped when Draco yelled. “Sorry, no wine. Not tonight.” He sat down, and opened the first container of food. Inside was a pile of fried fish, he could guarantee the other containers would have chips, and coleslaw in them. Anthony's favorite, not his. 

 

“Alright, I understand, I did get a bit carried away that night.” 

 

Draco laughed, “A bit? You tore out my hair, and threw me on the ground. If I hadn't managed to apparate away, Merlin knows what else you would have done.”

 

At least he had the grace to look ashamed. “I told you I'm sorry. I'll never let that happen again. I promise. Let's start over, a new beginning, forget the past arguments we've had.” 

 

Draco spent a few minutes pushing food around on his plate. He really couldn't decide if he wanted to forgive him or not. On the one hand, he had never allowed anyone to lay a hand on him in anger without retaliation. He always fought back, but this time he had just escaped. On the other, this was the longest relationship he'd ever had. It had always been one offs with men from the clubs. 

 

“Why don't we take it slow? See how this evening goes, and then go from there.” 

 

Anthony sighed. “I guess that will have to do for now. I'll win you back over though. You'll see.” 

 

The rest of the evening passed far too slowly for Draco's liking. He was tired, and scared, but he still spent four hours listening to the other man talk about the things he had been doing since the last time they'd seen each other. Just after midnight he'd had enough. 

 

“I think it's time for you to go home. I have a few meetings on Knockturn tomorrow, and I have to go to the Ministry to pick up some paperwork in the afternoon. I really should have gone to bed an hour ago.” 

 

“What? You're not going to let me stay the night?” 

 

Draco was stunned. “There's no reason for you to stay the night. I haven't let you so much as hug me this evening, I'm definitely not allowing you to sleep next to me. Please, just go home. We can… meet for lunch tomorrow if you have time.” 

 

For a moment the hazel eyes flashed in anger, and then they softened. “I like that plan. We'll meet on Diagon before you go to the Ministry. Can I at least kiss your cheek before I leave?” 

 

“I suppose I can allow that.” He stood and leaned in so that the other man could reach his cheek with his lips, but nothing else. He had to try really hard to stop himself from flinching at the touch. Immediately afterwards, he shuffled the man out the door, and collapsed on his bed falling into a fitful sleep almost instantly. 

 

******

 

George pushed the door to his brother's house open. Inside were the familiar sounds of Ron cooking, and Hermione shouting about some idiot Ministry lackey from upstairs where she was changing. He took a deep breath, inhaling the delightful smell of spaghetti and meat sauce. 

 

He wandered into the kitchen, making sure to make enough noise not to startle his brother. “Dinner smells great, Ronnie! Thanks for inviting me, I would've been eating a ham sandwich if you hadn't.” 

 

Ron tossed a bottle of beer to him and laughed. “George, honestly, you're here at least three nights a week, at mum and dad's two nights, and out with friends the other two. I don't think you've eaten at home alone since you moved out of The Burrow!” 

 

George winked. “Right you are about that! And if I'm not out with friends, I'm on a date.” 

 

Hermione came in and wrapped her brother-in-law in a warm hug. “Ron hasn't mentioned any dates, lately? Is there someone special that you're hiding from us?” 

 

“Would I hide anything from my favorite sister-in-law?” He placed his hand over his heart in mock indignation. 

 

Hermione slapped his arm. “Shut up! Just not interested in anyone, then?” 

 

“Sure I'm interested in someone. They're just busy being daft, that's all. I'll pin em down sooner or later.” 

 

Ron turned from the stove carrying a plate of garlic bread, with a pot of pasta floating behind him. “You going to tell us who the lucky lady or lad is, then? Or is my gorgeous wife correct, and you're keeping secrets?” 

 

“Can't a man have one secret? Let me continue pining away in peace. If my secret crush ever decides to look my way, I'll be sure to tell you lot first.” 

 

Hermione was looking at him as if she knew more than she was letting on. “Don't wait too long to make a move. You wouldn't want to lose the opportunity before it's too late.” 

 

“I really hope you're not starting to make eerily prophetic statements like our dear Luna. One creepy friend is more than enough!” 

 

Ron shuddered, “I agree with him. One Luna is more than enough.”  They all laughed heartily and moved on to other topics. 

 

The next afternoon, George was waiting for his lunch order at Sam's Sandwich Shoppe, when Draco walked in. “Hey there, slim. How's it going?” 

 

The blonde turned and looked up at George with his icy grey eyes and smiled wide. “What is it with you and calling me slim? I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. How are you, stretch?” 

 

That had George laughing, “Stretch, eh? Not many people taller than you running about, are there? I dunno, mate, slim just seems to be a nickname that's stuck for you. I've been busy developing new products for our winter release. Gotta keep the kiddies excited, and parents on their toes.” His face fell when another blonde walked in and placed his hand on Draco's hip, the same hip George had helped remove a bruise from. 

 

Draco's smile faltered for a split second as the other man ran a finger down his neck. “Ah, George, you remember Anthony Goldstein?” 

 

George plastered a grin on his face and reached his hand out. “Of course! Been a long time, Goldstein. Haven't seen you since the Longbottom party. Been alright?” 

 

Anthony squeezed just a little too tightly. “Yeah. Doing fine, just meeting Draco for lunch today. Shall we go find a table? See you round, Weasley.”  He guided the taller blonde away before he could say goodbye to the ginger still standing at the counter. 

 

George snatched his bag of food and stormed out the door back to his shop. He was almost halfway up the stairs to his flat when Ron caught up to him. 

 

“Hey! Everything alright? You look like you could blow something up. What happened at the sandwich place?” He cringed when his brother turned to face him at the top of the stairs. The fury was written all over his face. 

 

“Not a damned thing happened. Can I please have a few minutes to eat this sandwich in peace, without the Spanish Inquisition?” 

 

Ron held up both of his hands and started backing down the stairs. “Hey, no problem, take as long as you need. Lee and I can handle the rest of the day, alright? You can take the rest of the day off, or work on products, or whatever you want to do. Just please don't bite my head off.” 

 

George visibly deflated. “I'm sorry, Ron. You don't deserve my anger. Can we, maybe, talk?” 

 

“Sure thing, I'll just pop back downstairs and let Lee know he's on his own for a bit. Be right up.” He walked back down the few steps he'd climbed and disappeared around the corner. 

 

George settled into a chair at the table and started picking at the sandwich. Ever since he joked about the ham sandwich last night, he couldn't stop thinking about it, and now his appetite was gone. He looked up when he heard his brother flop into the chair next to him. The one across from him hadn't been sat in since the day Fred died. 

 

“Enough sulking. Tell your little brother what's got into you.” He laid a hand on his brother's arm and squeezed gently. 

 

“Remember how I said there was someone I was interested in? Well, it seems it was completely one sided. They were at Sam's with a lunch date, and I guess I just snapped.” 

 

“Who in their right mind would pass over you for someone else?”

 

“Err… Draco Malfoy?” George peeked at his brother from the corner of his eye. Ron's face was blank, and pale. 

 

“Draco. The Draco Malfoy? Blonde haired, ferret faced git, Draco Malfoy? You really  _ were  _ flirting with him at the party! Blimey, George! You could have your pick of women  _ and  _ men in the wizarding or muggle world. You're filthy rich, handsome, funny, and kind, and you pick Draco bloody Malfoy.” Ron puffed out a breath and relaxed. “Alright. Draco Malfoy. Who was he with?” 

 

“Anthony Goldstein. That Ravenclaw prat who was in the DA with us. All shiny golden hair, and muscles, and pompousness. Putting his hands on the skinny silver dragon like he was marking his territory. I swear if I find out it was him that…” he stopped just before revealing too much. 

 

“Find out what? What the hell are you talking about?” 

 

“Nothing. I can't say, I promised.” 

 

Ron held his hands up again. “Ok ok. I'm not going to press. Just promise me you won't get into a fight with anyone. Goldstein is a nobody. He works in an office at Gringotts, pushing papers for the goblins. If you want Draco, you win him over. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you deserve to be happy. Ever since… well you deserve it, and if he is what makes you happy, I'll be happy.”

 

George forced a smile. “Thanks, bro. I know how hard it's been for you to forgive him. But you have to admit he's changed from our days at school.” 

 

Ron stood to leave. “Yeah yeah, I hear ya. He's not as big of a shit as he was in school. I'm going back downstairs. Finish your lunch, and come down whenever you're ready.” He trailed his hand across the back of Fred's chair as he walked by. 

 

George really did smile this time. “Yes mother. I'll be back soon.”

 

******

 

A week later, things were going… alright with Anthony. Other than the time they'd gone to lunch at Sam's, they hadn't done anything in public. It was ok, and at least he'd touched Draco that day. That was a step in the right direction. Draco was on his way to Anthony's tonight for dinner and a movie. He had been hoping to convince Severus to go out for dinner, but found out he had plans with Potter. Would wonders ever cease? He was just about to toss floo powder into the fire when he heard tapping at the kitchen window. 

 

He pulled the window open and invited the owl inside, looking for a treat. “Who are you here from? And what have you got for me?” He untied a small box from the owl's leg, and watched it fly out. 

 

Inside the box was a small blue and silver glass dragon. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, and light reflected off it in every direction, leaving pretty blue spots on the walls. He placed it gently on the windowsill where it wouldn't get knocked over by owls, and looked in the box for a note. He found one in handwriting he didn't recognize. 

 

_ Saw this little guy and thought of you. I couldn't resist. He told me he needed to be yours.  _

 

There was no signature telling who it was from. It wasn't like the senseless gifts Anthony usually got him. This one took real thought. Maybe he'd ask him about it later. He glanced at the tiny dragon one last time before flooing to Anthony's. 

 

Anthony greeted him warmly when he stepped out of the fireplace with a hug and kiss. “I'm so glad we're back to normal. I missed you so much.” He took the Slytherin by the hand and led him to the sofa where he had two glasses of wine waiting. 

 

“What movie did you pick for tonight? I've been having fun learning more about films, I'm glad you suggested it.” 

 

“We're watching Eragon tonight. So sit back and relax. It's going to be an adventure filled night!” He grabbed a large bowl of popcorn and wrapped his arm around the slender man. 

 

Draco stretched when the movie was over. “That was great. You said it's based on a book? I bet Charlie Weasley would love that. I might have to find it, read it, and then give it to Harry to send to Weasley.” 

 

“Hmmm. You have an awful lot of male friends.” He looked a bit irritated. 

 

Draco realized this could go wrong if he wasn't careful. “I see Harry all the time because he's got a shop in my district. It's a well known fact that he's as good as a member of the ginger Weasley clan, especially since he colored his own hair red! And I remember Charlie Weasley from the Tri-Wizard tournament. My father paid him to let me see the dragons. No worries, I'm not interested in any of them. Hey, speaking of dragons, did you send me a small glass dragon today?” 

 

He knew immediately that he'd made a mistake. His partner's face turned as red as Harry Potter's hair. “I most certainly did not. Why would I send you something useless like that? I only give you gifts you'll use and enjoy. Who the fuck is sending you presents? Are you seeing someone else?” 

 

Draco stood up and started backing toward the fireplace. “You need to calm down. I'm sure it was one of my tenants who sent it to me. I run the entire Diagon district, with three streets of shops, restaurants and more, including all of their owners and staff. That's hundreds of people. I'm a popular person, Anthony. That doesn't mean I'm seeing someone else.” 

 

Anthony was standing now, too, and his breath was heaving. “Oh I know you're popular, Draco Malfoy. You always were! No one was  _ ever  _ good enough for you in school. And then we graduated, and you went around whoring yourself in all those muggle clubs. You're a filthy slag! And you expect me to be seen out in public in a relationship with you? I'd be a laughing stock!” 

 

That did it. No one called him a whore. “I NEVER whored myself in clubs! I had very few experiences with people from the night clubs. And besides, I was young, and had just survived a damned war! I just wanted to have some fun with my newfound freedom. You've made it quite clear tonight that you'll never change. You don't actually want a relationship with me. You just want a pretty pet. Well I'm not the one for you. I'm leaving and never coming back!” 

 

Before he knew what happened, he was flying over a table and hitting a wall. His head smashed a hole in the wall, and his body crumpled over the overturned table. Anthony kicked the table out from under him, and promptly kicked Draco in the side. It took everything in Draco to lie completely still and pretend to be unconscious, hoping that the attack would stop. He had no idea how long the other man kicked him, but he felt like his insides were turning to mush. Finally it stopped, and his attacker was gone. 

 

He carefully reached his hand into his pocket trying not to move too much and draw attention to himself. He cracked one eye open, and looked around making sure he was still alone. Finally his fingers wrapped around his wand. He pushed past his pain, and lurched to his feet, apparating as fast as he could. He landed on the floor in his sitting room in a heap and started sobbing. He swung his wand about, changing the wards on his flat to bar entry to anyone but himself, and just lay there in the middle of his rug trying to breathe. 

 

When he was able to get a full breath without screaming in pain, he crawled to the fireplace, and summoned the floo powder from the mantle. He tossed a handful in and called out for the only person he could think of in that instance. 

 

“Harry Potter's flat over the bakery!” He closed his eyes to the swirling floo network and waited for it to stop. “Potter! Are you there?” he sighed a breath of relief when he saw wild red hair come around the corner. “Oh, Potter, thank Merlin you're here! Can I come through?” 

 

“Of course, Draco. I'm just making supper. I'll put on the kettle.” 

 

Draco stumbled into the kitchen and fell into a chair, catching Harry before he put the kettle on the stove. “Do you have anything stronger than tea? I know you're not one for drinking in public, but maybe you have something?”

 

Harry was truly concerned now. As many times as he and Draco had spent time together since patching things up, he'd never seen him this upset. Harry grabbed his dusty bottle of fire whiskey and 2 glasses and plunked them onto the table. “What's going on? Draco, is that a bruise on your cheek!? Who hit you?” Harry was out of his seat and crouched next to Draco's chair with an ice pack he hadn't realized he conjured.

 

At the look of panic on Harry's face, Draco started to cry. “It was Goldstein. We've been seeing each other for months, and I kept hassling him asking when we were going to go public with our relationship. I… I guess I pushed him too hard tonight. I told him I didn't want to be his dirty little secret anymore and that I was leaving and not coming back. Then he threw me against the wall and started hitting me. I think I might have some internal damage, Harry. It hurts so bad, but I can't go to Mungo's! Not with the new street opening so soon. It'll be such a scandal!” Here he started truly sobbing. 

 

Harry disappeared from his place on the floor, leaving Draco alone and frightened. Seconds later, though, he was back with Severus. 

 

Severus crouched down and started giving orders to Harry. “Harry, I need you to go into my storeroom next door. Retrieve a blood replenishing potion, a pain potion, a calming draught, and the salve for bruises. I must cast internal repair spells immediately.” He transfigured the chair Draco was sitting in to a small cot and helped him lie down, hoping that Harry was doing as he'd been told. He spent the next several minutes focusing all of his energy on repairing the damage to his godson's liver and kidney. 

 

Once Severus was sure he'd fixed as much of the damage as he could, he turned to find Harry standing exactly where he'd left him. Only now there was an assortment of potions sitting on the table next to him. 

 

“I brought a dreamless sleep, too. He can sleep here tonight. My spare room is always ready for Teddy to come visit, so the sheets are clean.” 

 

Draco struggled to swallow all of the potions, his throat feeling raw from screaming and crying. He realized through the haze of pain that he had been given dreamless sleep when he started drifting off. His last sight before slipping into sleep, was his godfather guiding him down the hall in Potter's flat toward a bedroom. 

 

He woke the next morning sore, but happy to be alive. The bed he was in was warm and soft. He looked around to see colorful pictures of trains, wolves, big black dogs, and stags. There were stuffed dinosaurs on the shelf, and the ceiling had little plastic glowing stars like the ones he'd seen in a muggle shopping mall the few times he went shopping with Pansy. This must be the room Harry had set aside for Teddy Lupin. 

 

He slowly sat up to assess his injuries, noticing that he hurt far less than he expected. Praise all the gods that ever existed for Severus and his potions. And praise the damned alligators in Florida, if they made this possible. He wrote a quick note to Harry explaining that he needed to go home and wash off the experiences of the night before. 

 

When he landed in his flat, he quickly cast a spell to see if anyone else was there. Relaxing when he saw he was alone, he recast all of his protection wards and layered a few more on for safety. The only people who could get in now were himself, his mother if she ever came back to England, Severus, and Harry. He hadn't even included Pansy and Blaise. He just didn't trust that Anthony wouldn't be bold enough to convince them to let him in. 

 

He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror for the first time. Looking back at him was an angry bruise that the salve from the night before hadn't been able to get rid of. He pulled up his shirt, and looked down at his side. Damn. The whole side from just under his arm, to the crest of his hip was black and blue. It looked like the salve hadn't done any good at all. He couldn't imagine what it looked like the night before when Severus was putting it on him the first time. He reached for his jar, and noticed that it felt awfully light. Removing the lid revealed an empty container. Double damn. Now he was going to have to go back to Weasley's and hope George didn't go on a killing spree. He seemed fairly serious when he said he'd kill the person who hurt him the first time. 

 

He changed into fresh clothes, cast a glamour over the mark on his face, and apparated to Diagon Alley. Thankfully, it was a short walk from the apparation point to the joke shop. Surprisingly the shop was empty when he opened the door. 

 

He looked around, and called out when he didn't see anyone. “Err, hello? Anyone home?” 

 

George's gingery head poked out of the workroom. “Hiya, slim. What's brought you in so early? We don't open for another two hours.” 

 

Draco blushed at himself not realizing the time. “I'll come back later, the door was open and I didn't realize…” 

 

“Cut it out. Come on back, I've just finished a pot of tea, and Harry sent some blueberry scones over this morning. We can have breakfast, and you can tell me why you're out and about so early on a Saturday.” 

 

Draco made his way to the back, noticing his side start to throb a bit as he went. He should have taken another pain potion. He sat himself on the high stool next to the workbench and waited for George to finish pouring tea. 

 

George sat a cup down in front of Draco and then slowly reached over and gripped the pointy chin. “You realize you've come into the den of a master at glamours, right? I could see it shimmering over your skin the moment you got within five feet of me. And besides, you're far too fair not to notice. The glamour leaves you looking like a ghost. Was it Goldstein?” 

 

Draco's chin quivered, and he tried to drop his head, but the other man was holding him in place. He probably should have pulled away, but he didn't feel afraid of him. “Please don't hurt him. I- I think Harry already has. He and Severus filled me full of pain potions and dreamless sleep last night, but it's kind of hard to sleep when the walls are shaking. By the way, did you know that Potter is fucking terrifying?”

 

“Everyone who's smart knows how powerful our Harry is. He might look like a cute fuzzy bunny rabbit with all that wild hair, but he's tightly packed power waiting to explode any minute. Not going to answer me about Goldstein?” He finally released the chin, but swept his thumb over the cheek with the glamour before sitting himself onto a stool. 

 

Draco shivered. “It was him. But I swear he'll never come near me again, if he's even still alive. I'll kill him myself if he tries. I've never let anyone get the better of me. Why did I start now?” 

 

“He was a swarthy arsehole. Had a way of making you feel like he had really changed. Did everything right, sent you gifts, wrote letters with pretty words, made you feel special. Am I getting it?” 

 

He let out a dry laugh with no real humor in it. “That's exactly right. I didn't think I was vain enough to fall for that game, though. I may act like a self absorbed prick, but I know I'm nothing special. I just have a reputation to uphold as Slytherin's ice prince.” 

 

“That's where you're wrong, slim. You're very special. You walk into a room, and every head turns to get a look. Everyone wants a piece of the ice prince, as you say. And that bastard got you out from under every other admirer. He might not have wanted everyone else to know about it, but you were still his possession, and he wasn't letting you go.” He handed the blonde his handkerchief when he saw tears threaten to fall. “Let's eat these scones while they're still warm, and I'll help you put salve on anything that's bruised. Then you can go home and sleep for a week if that's what you need. 

 

Draco sniffed, and wiped his eyes. “Why are you being so kind to me? I was only ever cruel to you in school.” 

 

“You were a right prick at school, but I wasn't much better. Freddie and me, we tortured you more than any of the other Slytherins because we liked to watch your feathers get ruffled. And we may have really loved hearing you shout ‘My father will hear about this!’ but like I said before, you're special.” 

 

“Ha! He doesn't hear anything anymore. Only the worms in his grave.” They settled into more comfortable conversation while they ate, and Draco started to truly relax. He felt sad when he realized it was time to leave. 

 

Right before he opened the door to the workroom, George turned and grabbed something off of a low shelf. He wrapped a bright blue cloak around Draco's shoulders, and pulled the hood up over his head. 

 

“There you go, slim. That'll hide what's left of the redness on your cheek without the need for a glamour. And you look delicious in that color. All blue and silver, like a snow dragon, or your ice prince.” 

 

Draco was startled. Something about what he'd just heard reminded him of something, but what? He smoothed a hand down the soft fabric of the cloak, and leaned up to kiss the freckled cheek of the man before him. “Thank you. For everything.” He pulled the hood farther over his head and walked out of the shop.

 

******

 

The next morning George did not want to get out of bed. Lee had convinced him to go out with friends and they'd drank until Wendy at The Witch's Brew kicked them out at 3 in the morning. Everyone asked him at least a hundred times if he was feeling well when he turned down numerous pretty ladies, and men. But all he could think about was white blonde hair, and grey eyes. 

 

He stumbled into his kitchen, waved his wand at the kettle to start coffee, and hunted down a hangover potion. By the time the potion was clearing his head, the coffee was done, and the post owl was pecking at his window with his copies of The Prophet and The Quibbler. He scanned the front page of The Quibbler, and tossed it to the side, not needing to learn 5 fascinating facts about flightless faeries this morning. He picked up The Prophet and almost dropped his coffee. 

 

The front page had three pictures of Harry and Snape in extremely close proximity to each other, and smiling instead of throwing hexes.  _ That  _ was certainly news worthy! He was sure Harry and Snape would be at Prophet headquarters before long, tearing a photographer and whoever Wilhelmina Watterloo was apart. 

 

He read through the article, and turned to page 14 to see what other nonsense they had to say about Harry's love life. At least they had the amicable split between Harry and Ginny right. They had both realized they were extremely homosexual, and decided it was best to remain friends. 

 

He was about to toss that to the side when the picture below Harry's story caught his eye. He unfolded it the rest of the way, and felt his face spreading into a cruel grin. There stood Anthony Goldstein, trying to cover his face, and turn away from the camera. But the arm of Rita Skeeter kept reaching out and holding him in place with lime green talons. George watched the scene play out over and over. The word ABUSER was cut into his forehead, and looked angry and red. 

 

He finally dropped the paper and sat down. He took a sip of his coffee, and laughed. Looking at the empty chair across from him, he sobered a bit. “Oh, Freddie, I wish you were here to see our boy. Harry really did a good job on this one. Took that slimy bastard and left him so no one will ever want him again. Guess I won't get to have any fun with him, though.” He reached up and stroked the space where his ear used to be. “I miss you, mate. We could've really had a party tearing this one to pieces. Now I have a new mission. I'm going to catch a dragon. Wish me luck, Freddie, I'm gonna need it. This dragon is skittish.” 

 

He tossed back the rest of his coffee and headed for the shower. Maybe a trip to Goldstein's wouldn't be wasted. What else did he have to do with his Sunday? 

 

He walked downstairs and greeted the weekend staff. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was successful enough that George didn't need to work every day, although he usually managed at least six days a week. Ron took every Saturday and Sunday off to be with Hermione. So George normally took Sundays too if he wanted a day to himself. 

 

He stepped outside and was on his way to the apparation point when he saw a familiar blue cloak duck through a door at the corner. He thought about following him, but thought better of it, and apparated to The Burrow instead. 

 

He was welcomed by his mother with a hug that was far too tight, and exactly what he needed. “Morning, mum. Got anything to eat?” 

 

“Of course I do! Come in come in, I've got Victoire in the kitchen, kept her overnight for Bill and Fleur.” She bustled off and started pulling food out of the cupboard. 

 

George swooped the little blonde girl from her seat and started kissing her all over her face. She was squealing in delight and pretending to push him away. 

 

“Stop it, Uncle George! Let me finish my breakfast!” She giggled and started tickling him in return. 

 

“Oh no! Mum, she's tickling me! Make it stop!” 

 

Molly laughed with them, happy to see George laughing so much. “Both of you stop. Victoire, you're mummy and daddy will be here for you soon. George, don't let your food get cold.” 

 

He dropped his niece back into her chair and took the one next to her. “Thanks, mum. I've been missing your cooking.”

 

“Then you should come for breakfast more often. You know I'll cook anytime you like. Victoire, go and change out of your pyjamas.” She watched her granddaughter scamper up the stairs and turned back to her son. “I can see the troubles on your face, love. Smoothe out those eyebrows, and tell your mum what has you upset.” 

 

He smiled sadly. “How do you always know?”

 

She patted his hand and said, “It's the magic of motherhood.” 

 

He scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth before beginning. “I'm having some very strong feelings for someone, and that someone has been hurt really badly by someone else. Part of me wants to protect my person, and destroy their abuser. The other part of me is afraid to even attempt to pursue my person. I'm scared that they'll think they're too damaged and push me away. What do I do?” 

 

He looked up to find his mother crying silently. “Falling in love is awful, isn't it? And wonderful all at once. I was lucky when your father and I fell in love. We both knew we wanted only each other for the rest of our lives. But I watched Bill struggle with his love for Fleur after he was bit by Greyback. And I watched Charlie struggle for years coming to terms with being asexual. Now I have your sister who's a wild and free lesbian, Percy who's still too scared to propose to Penelope, according to the paper this morning, Harry and Severus are on their way to being in love! At least Ron made it easy on me and only fell in love once. And he didn't have any second thoughts before asking Hermione to marry him. If only they'd give me another grandchild. But you, my sweet George, I never knew what to expect from you. For the longest time I thought you and Fred would be eternal bachelors, living together and being young and free forever. Then we. We lost Freddie, and you were so sad. I've finally started seeing the joy come back to you the last couple years. No matter what, I know you'll do what's going to make you happy. My first impression however, is that you're going to rescue this one. You can't leave anyone who's sad and hurting behind.” 

 

George wiped the tears from his face as he heard the thundering footsteps of a tiny child coming down the stairs. “You're right, mum. I'm going to rescue him.” 

 

Molly threw her hands in the air. “Another one that won't be giving me grandchildren!” 

 

He laughed and hugged her just as tight as she hugged him earlier. “Give me some time, woman! Maybe I'll adopt. But first I have to catch a dragon.” 

 

Victoire skipped into the kitchen carrying a stuffed owl. “Ooo! Are you going to Romania to see Uncle Charlie? I want to come!” 

 

Bill arrived in the kitchen just then. “Who's going to Romania? George? What brought this on?”

 

Victoire jumped into her father's arms, thumping him with the stuffed owl on the way. “He said he has to catch a dragon. That means he's going to Romania, and I want to go!” 

 

“Calm down, Vickie, I'm not going to Romania, catching a dragon is a figure of speech.” 

 

Bill eyed his brother over top of the owl. “It’s a new one to me. And don't you dare let Fleur hear you calling her Vickie. She'll skin you alive. Come along, little one, I need to get you and Mr Hoot home. Thank you for keeping her for us, mum. You're the best.” 

 

Molly kissed her eldest son, and granddaughter. “Are you still coming for dinner next week?” 

 

“Of course. Wouldn't miss it. You'd better be here, too Georgie.” He took the owl and thumped George on the head. 

 

“Fine fine! I won't miss this one! I'll have Lee or Emma close that night. I'm off, too mum. Thank you for breakfast and the conversation. Love you.” He kissed his mother on the cheek, covered Victoire's face with kisses, slapped Bill on the back, and headed for the door. 

 

He felt much better after talking with his mum. He was starting to form a plan, and it did not include killing Anthony Goldstein. No, the way to Draco was going to take time and patience, and he was ready. 

 

******

 

A week later, Draco was sitting in his office with paperwork strewn everywhere, Mythic Alley had its grand opening tomorrow, and Barnabas Cuffe, was standing in front of his desk screaming about Harry Potter refusing to let any member of staff from The Daily Prophet attend the opening. 

 

“Who does he think he is? Telling  _ ME _ I can't send a journalist to the public grand opening of the new street! I have been editor of this paper longer than either of you have been alive. This is an outage! What are you going to do about this, Mr Malfoy? Are you going to let him push you around this way? And  _ you _ just getting this promotion, too.” 

 

Draco had heard this same argument at least fifty times in the last hour, and he was finished. “Mr Cuffe! Sit down at once!” He was shocked when the man did exactly that. “Thank you. Now that you've stopped shouting at me, maybe we can discuss this like gentlemen. You asked who he thinks he is, in short, he is Harry Potter. Saviour of the wizarding world, killer of Lord Voldemort, and the most powerful wizard I have ever met. If you remember correctly, Voldemort himself lived in my home for a number of years as a guest of my father.” He took great pleasure in watching Cuffe squirm every time he said The Dark Lord's name. “One of  _ your _ journalists made the poor decision to run a false article on the relationship between Mr Potter and Mr Snape. As a close friend to both Mr Potter and Mr Snape, and a smart businessman, I find it in the best interests of my position as city planner of the London Magical District to listen when Mr Potter tells me he does not want The Prophet at the Grand opening.” 

 

Cuffe couldn't keep quiet any longer. “Who will cover the opening, then? How will the people know about the grand opening? Surely you see that it would be career suicide to keep the media away from the opening!” 

 

Draco held up his hands to silence the other man. “I've already been in contact with Xeno Lovegood and Luna Lovegood-Longbottom of The Quibbler. Luna will be attending the grand opening with their photographer, and doing a full write-up on the event. We also have a representative from The Wizarding Wireless setting up and doing a live broadcast of the event. Media coverage is not a problem. There will also be heavy security presence seeing as we have establishments being opened by famous war heroes, so you would do well to keep your staff away.” A small house elf popped into the office, startling both men. “As you can see, Mr Cuffe, I have another meeting. Please see yourself out.” He stood and pointed to the door. 

 

As soon as the man slammed the door shut, Draco locked it and drew the curtains. “Maisy, right? You're one of Harry's elves. You've just saved the day. What can I do for you, dear?” 

 

The tiny elf curtsied and smiled. “Young Master Black is too kind! Your presence is required at Grimmauld Place immediately. Please takes my hand, so I can takes you there, sir.” She reached toward the tall man before her. 

 

“Is Harry alright? I didn't think he was even staying at Grimmauld. Maisy, tell me something, please.” 

 

She grasped his hand and smiled as sweetly as she could. “I was not being told why you are needed, sir. Just that you must go.” She apparated them directly into the foyer, and let his hand go. “You is needed in the library.” She smiled softly as the tall young man bolted up the stairs. 

 

Draco took the stairs three at a time, and dashed through the door to the library. The first thing he saw was Severus standing behind a wingback chair. “Severus? What's going on? Maisy appeared in my office telling me I was needed here. Is Harry ok?” He glanced around the room, looking for Harry, when his eyes landed on his mother. “Mother! What are you doing here? You haven't been in England since… since.” 

 

Narcissa rose, reaching her hands toward her son. He rushed to her, and she pulled him into a hard embrace. “My darling boy. I simply needed to be with you. You're the city planner of Diagon, and your project opens tomorrow. I couldn't stay away any longer. I hope you don't mind.” 

 

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around his mother and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his childhood. “Of course I don't mind. I've missed you so much, please stay for a while, Mummy. Please.” He started sobbing as he said please the second time. 

 

She stroked his hair gently and let him cry. “There there baby. I'm here now. I can see that you've needed me. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you so long?” 

 

Draco pulled back far enough to look into his mother's eyes. They were nearly the same shade of grey as his own, with flecks of bright blue. “You don't need to be forgiven, mother. I know how hard it was to be here, after the Ministry tore down the Manor, and turned it into a war museum. And then after father died, London was more prison than home. I would have gone with you if I didn't love my job.” 

 

She wiped the tears from his face with a handkerchief. “And look how far you've come, my dragon. City planner! I'm so proud of you! Tell me everything I've missed. How are Pansy and Blaise? Any children of their own yet? Or are they just raising all of the children in the home as theirs?” 

 

Draco laughed and sniffed. “Pansy won't have children. She's too afraid of destroying her body. And they fall madly in love with every child that comes through the door of the children's home. It breaks their hearts any time one is adopted. They're happy that the child will be in a loving family, but they miss them.”

 

“And what of you? Is there a special man in your life?” He collapsed onto her shoulder again and started crying anew. She simply clutched him to herself and waited. 

 

It took him a long time, and many cups of tea from Maisy and Lula, but he finally told her everything that had happened over the past year. Starting with meeting Anthony in a muggle club, and ending with the picture of him in the paper with the brand that Harry had given him. 

 

“I'm glad he's been punished for harming you. He wouldn't have lived to see another day if your father was still alive, not that I want him here. No, he's better off where he is. And it's better that this monster has to live with his transgressions plainly written on his face. Tell me more about George. You mentioned him numerous times.” 

 

Draco brightened at the mention of George. “It's George Weasley. After the first time Anthony hurt me, I couldn't think of anywhere to go for bruise salve that wouldn't have staff that went to the papers. The only place I could think of was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I knew they carried it since so many of their products come with injury warnings, and I know that Harry trusts all of the Weasleys with his life. Turns out George is just as good at keeping secrets as a Slytherin.” 

 

Narcissa smiled knowingly at her only child. “I'm glad you've found so many wonderful friends, my love.”

 

They talked for hours until Narcissa finally forced him to lie down in bed next to her. Even at 25 years old, he was still comfortable sleeping next to his mother. 

 

The next morning they rose early and dressed for the grand opening. Draco was a ball of nervous energy. This was the biggest project he'd ever been involved in. If it failed it was entirely his fault. They arrived an hour before the festivities began. He found a place for his mother to sit, while he helped with finishing touches to decorations and setup. 

 

When the time came, the Minister for Magic stepped up to the podium. He pointed his wand at his throat and cast sonorous. “Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the grand opening of Mythic Alley! The London Magical district has needed new life breathed into it for many years. Earlier this year, our former City Planner retired after more than 60 years in the position. He personally recommended Draco Malfoy to take over where he was leaving off. I am beyond pleased with my decision to listen to Mr Gregson and hire Draco. He has single handedly found every contractor who created the magic space needed to add an entire street to the district. He alone, found and convinced every person opening a business today to take a chance on his project. He has worked tirelessly to bring you all new shopping, dining, and entertainment experiences! Please give a round of applause for your City Planner, Draco Malfoy!” 

 

Kingsley stepped aside and notified for Draco to come forward. He hadn't been prepared for this! What was he going to say? He walked to the podium, looked out in the crowd at the faces of his friends, looked behind him to his mother sitting amongst the contractors and builders. 

 

He raised his wand to cast sonorous, and spoke, “Thank you all for coming today. When I took the position, I didn't realize how hard it was going to be. I had been working with Mr Gregson for five years, but aside from clearing dark magic curators from Knockturn Alley, we hadn't taken on any large projects. It's been a long and difficult road, but I am so proud of the work that's been done. Please, come onto Mythic Alley, eat, shop, and enjoy!” 

 

He dropped his wand to his side, and looked in awe at the crowd before him. Every person in attendance was clapping, and screaming his name. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he had truly accomplished something great. He heard the boom of fireworks and looked up to see the handiwork of George Weasley going off overhead. First a large blue and silver dragon swooped over the crowd and exploded into a million fizzling stars. Next the words “MYTHIC ALLEY WELCOMES YOU!” Appeared in a rainbow of colors. After that there were sporadic flashes of color that all ended by exploding into the fizzling silver stars. 

 

Draco looked once more to the crowd and found the creator of the fireworks leaning against the building farthest from him with his arms crossed over his chest, and feet crossed at the ankles. George caught him staring, and flashed a grin at him before winking and disappearing into the throng of people walking towards the new shops. Draco blushed, and turned to find his mother. 

 

She was standing directly behind him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her. “Oh he's handsome. I'd like to meet him. But first, you need to take me to this bakery you've talked about endlessly.” She took him by the arm and led him off in the direction of the smell of bread. 

 

They were two doors away from the bakery, when something caught Draco's eye. In the window of a divination shop was a glass dragon, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He stopped walking and stared at it for a long moment. 

 

“What is it, darling? Are you feeling well, do you need to sit down?” 

 

He shook his head and looked over at his mother. “Nothing's wrong, mum. I just need to go inside here for a minute. You go on and see Uncle Severus, and then we'll go see Harry together.” 

 

“Alright, dear. I'll be right next door. Don't be too long.” She walked into the adjoining apothecary, leaving him on his own. 

 

He pushed the door to the divination shop open and walked in. There were a few people milling about looking at crystal balls, and incense; a few more were waiting in line to have their palms read. Draco wound through the crowd to the display case at the window. He was reaching for the small dragon when he was startled by a voice. 

 

“I knew you'd come in for him. He's a special one, you know.” The airy voice was coming from a woman who barely reached his shoulders. 

 

“Hello Esmeralda. You do own this divination shop, I'd be surprised if you didn't know I was coming for the dragon. Have you sold others like him?” 

 

She cocked her head to the side as if she needed to dig through her memories. “You know, it's funny. I sold one very similar to him recently. I can't remember to whom, though.” 

 

Draco didn't believe her for a second. There was a wicked twinkle in her eyes that reminded him of Dumbledore. “Do you think I'd be able to buy him from you today?” 

 

She smiled widely at him and spread her arms wide. “I wouldn't be here today without you. You can take anything you like from my shop anytime you need. She picked up the little dragon and gave it to Draco. “Carry him up to the counter and have Clarice wrap him up safe and sound for you.” 

 

Draco leaned down and kissed the mystic on both cheeks. “Thank you, Esmeralda. I promise he's going to a good home.” 

 

Before he could stand up straight again, she put her hands on both of his cheeks and gazed into his eyes. “Know that that dragon comes with a promise.” 

 

He was confused. “What do you mean, a promise?” 

 

She just patted his cheek and wandered off in the opposite direction, calling over her shoulder as she went. “Can't tell you that, love, only that the promise is there.” 

 

He laughed to himself and carried his little prize to the counter to be wrapped. Divination was always his least favorite subject in school. 

 

****** 

  
  


Nearly a month after the opening of Mythic Alley, things were finally starting to slow down. All of wizarding Britain seemed to be coming to the Diagon District to get a look at the new street. It was creating a boom in sales for the business on Diagon Alley as well. George sat quietly at his kitchen table on Sunday morning, enjoying a cup of coffee before he needed to go to The Burrow for a day of celebration. Bill and Fleur were expecting their third child, and wanted to have dinner with the entire family. 

 

He was tapping his foot to whatever tune by Celestina Warbeck was playing on the wireless in the other room when he heard a thump at the window. He pulled back the curtain and found a pretty eagle owl waiting patiently on the other side. 

 

“Hello there, friend. Who sent you? It's bitter cold out there. Come on in and warm yourself up. There's some bacon on the table.” He untied the package from the owl's leg, and laughed as it immediately flew to the bacon. 

 

He looked at the package for any kind of markings and found none. It was wrapped in plain brown paper with a twine bow on top. He pulled the paper and bow off to find a plain brown box underneath. Whoever was sending him gifts a month before Christmas, wasn't keen on decoration. He pried the lid off, cursing whatever sticking charm the sender had used. 

 

Inside the box was a small glass dragon, very much like one he had sent months before. However, this one was clear glass with small orange speckles all over its body, like freckles, and the ridge down it's back and tail was a slightly darker orange, almost the same color as his hair. 

 

He dug through the paper looking for a note. He unfolded it and almost cried out in joy. 

 

_ Hey, Stretch _

 

_ You sent me this dragon's mate recently. At the time, I didn't know where he had come from. It almost came to me the day you gave me the blue cloak and called me a snow dragon, but it slipped by me then. The answer finally came to me at the Grand Opening when a blue and silver dragon was your first act for fireworks. Strangely enough, fate brought me to this dragon the same day. Take care of him. He's a fragile being.  _

 

_ Yours,  _

_ Slim _

 

He held the small dragon up to the light coming through the window and marvelled at the orange balls of light dancing across the walls. He wasn't entirely sure what this gift meant, but he knew it was a start in the right direction. It was looking like dragon taming might be easier than Charlie was letting on. 

 

He carefully placed his gift on the windowsill to catch light as often as possible, and moved into his room to prepare the the days celebration. He would personally be celebrating his own small victory today. 

 

Once at The Burrow he hardly had time to stop and think about wooing Draco. Teddy and Victoire were chasing lawn gnomes to the great pleasure of Victoire's little brother, Louis. George sat down in the grass next to the current youngest Weasley, and watched the older two trip over each other more than they caught gnomes. 

 

After a while, Louis got cranky and had to be taken in for a change. George found himself sitting at the table with Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and his mother. Molly was busy pestering Ginny to find a nice girl to settle down with, while Ginny tried moving the conversation to Hermione having children. He and Fleur were both turning their heads back and forth like they were watching a couple of chasers tossing a quaffle to each other. 

 

“You keeping up with any of their nonsense?” 

 

“Not one bit! Do not be too loud, zo. Zey will turn zeir attentions to us!” 

 

George chuckled and hugged his sister-in-law. “Now that's thinking like a Weasley. Any predictions on whether this one will be a niece or nephew”

 

Fleur rubbed her still flat tummy. “I am thinking eet is anuzzer boy. Bill and Victoire are hoping for a girl.”  

 

“I'll be happy no matter what. I'm just excited to have another little one to spoil.” 

 

Just then, Molly called the rest of the family to the table for dinner. They all settled into their seats and started passing dishes and talking about the newest member of the family. Harry was helping Andromeda convince Teddy to eat some asparagus, which was not going well judging by the shade of green his hair had turned. George was about to suggest he try turning his hair fuchsia if he didn't really want the asparagus when he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

 

Victoire was grinning up at him. “Uncle George! Did you catch the dragon yet?” 

 

Teddy heard and got excited, his hair turning teal blue once again. “A dragon? Like Uncle Charlie hunts? Wicked!” 

 

“Charlie doesn't  _ hunt _ the dragons, he just keeps them on the preserve in Romania and makes sure they're healthy and happy. No, Vickie, I haven't caught mine yet. I'm still formulating a plan.” 

 

She screwed up her face in concentration. “What does 'for-moo-late’ mean?” 

 

George laughed, “It means I'm still trying to make a plan. I'll get there sooner or later.” 

 

It seemed the whole table was interested in the topic of dragons now. Percy piped up from his place next to Penelope, who was quietly wearing a shiny ring on her finger. 

 

“I certainly hope you're not actually trying to catch a dragon in London. Think of the trouble you'd get into if you were caught! You could be labeled a smuggler!” 

 

Ron threw a roll at him. “No, you idiot. Not a real dragon! A Malfoy dragon.” 

 

George wasn't used to being embarrassed, but this felt like a personal situation that was being shared with the entire Weasley clan. He blushed and tried to duck under the table pretending to look for a napkin. 

 

“I don't understand, what are you trying to catch Malfoy doing? He's been a model citizen ever since the trial when all those memories of his father forcing him to do You-Know-Who's bidding came out.” 

 

George popped back up with a napkin he had transfigured from a blade of grass, slightly more green than the ones his mother used. “Speaking of Malfoy, Andromeda, have you heard Narcissa is back in town? I saw her at the opening with Draco.” He saw the mischievous grin Ron was trying to hide and threw his conjured napkin at him. 

 

Andromeda stiffened ever so slightly, prompting Harry to speak up. “Yeah, she's back from France. I offered to let her stay at Grimmauld since they no longer have a home in England. She wanted to be close to Draco again. Maybe you'd like to join us for tea tomorrow? She mentioned wanting to meet Teddy.” 

 

Andromeda sat silently for a few moments and finally sighed. “I believe it  _ is _ time to let the past be in the past. Draco has changed so much I hardly recognize him as the sneaky thing he was as a child. Perhaps the same can be said of my sister. Thank you, Harry, I think I will join you tomorrow.” 

 

After this, conversation picked back up, and no one else questioned George about dragon hunting and Malfoys for the rest of the night. 

 

When he got back to his flat that night, he stood in his kitchen holding his small glass dragon up to a candle for a very long time. What was he going to do about the ice dragon?

 

****** 

 

Draco was sitting on the sofa at Grimmauld Place watching his mother pace in front of the fireplace. It was at least her fourteenth pass, and she looked to be picking up speed. If she kept up much longer, the rug would start to wear. 

 

“Harry. Please tell me again how that conversation came about?” 

 

Harry sat in a chair with a sheepish look about him. “Erm, well, we were talking about dragons, and the merits of catching them in London, and someone mentioned Draco being a dragon in London, and then somehow the discussion turned to you being back from France. And then I sort of said that you were staying here and had said you wanted to meet Teddy?” 

 

The normally emotionally reserved woman actually screeched and threw her hands in the air. “She never wanted to see me again! And I wasn't going to force her! How could I blame her when I treated her so poorly?” She looked like she was going to continue her panicked tirade, but the fire flared green causing her to drop her hands and go completely silent. 

 

First Teddy stepped through the flames, followed by his grandmother. Teddy instantly jumped into Harry's arms and turned his hair the same shade of blood red. “Uncle Harry! I missed you! Gran said I could ask you if I can come home with you. I wanna help you bake cookies. Please please please!” 

 

Harry laughed at the boy. “Calm down my little Moony! We can make that decision after you've met your aunt and cousin, and had some tea! Now come here.” He sat Teddy down and led him to Narcissa first. “This is your Aunt Narcissa, what do you say?” 

 

The little boy kissed her hand and smiled up at her. “Pleased to meet you Aunt Nar… nar… uhhh.”

 

Narcissa was instantly charmed and crouched down to look him in the eyes. “You may call me Aunt Cissy if that's easier. I'm so happy to finally be meeting you.” 

 

“Aunt Cissy is so much nicer! Would you like a hug?” Not waiting to hear her response, he launched himself into her arms and squeezed her tight. “Gran always says that hugs make family really know you love them. And you're my family now.” Before she could say anything he ran off to Draco. “And your Draco. Victoire says you're Uncle George's dragon. I like your hair. I've never seen hair that white before. Can I touch it?” 

 

Draco blushed a bright pink. “If you'd like to.” he sat patiently while the small child ran tiny, slightly sticky fingers through his hair. 

 

“It feels like some of the soft silk things Gran hides from me. She says my sticky fingers destroy everything. I can't help that their sticky, though. I try, honestly. Hey! Do you want to come outside with me? I'll show you the gnome hole in the garden, so you can watch for the wicked gnome that lives there. He bites.” 

 

Draco couldn't help laughing. “Do you ever stop to breathe!? Well, you'd better get your uncle Harry into a coat. It's cold outside, and I've no intentions of going out into the wilds alone with a vicious gnome on the loose.” 

 

Harry and Draco wrestled a coat and gloves onto the boy, and followed his stomping feet into the back garden. Once he was occupied poking a stick into the gnome hole, Draco turned to Harry. 

 

“Care to tell me about the dragon catching?” 

 

Harry held up a hand. “Nope. I'm not getting in the middle of this one. You and George are like fire and ice, but clearly there's something happening between you. Ron refuses to tell me what he knows, and honestly, I don't want to know anymore.” 

 

Draco harrumphed. “Fine. But you'd better fix Severus, soon. I'm tired of him sulking about.” 

 

Harry's face flushed as red as his hair. “Shove off, Malfoy.” 

 

Thankfully Teddy came running back and interrupted the two arguing. “I'm hungry. Can we go get a sandwich? Martin makes the best sandwiches.” 

 

Draco took his hand and led him inside to a silver tray piled high with sandwiches, and found his mother and Aunt patting their eyes with handkerchiefs. 

 

And then it hit him. “Hey! Christmas is less than a month away! You should all come here for Christmas Eve, and we'll have dinner.” 

 

“Who do you mean by ‘you all’ dear? There's only the five of us in the room.” His mother said. 

 

“I'm sorry, the idea came to me so suddenly, I didn't elaborate clearly enough. I mean Aunt Andromeda, Teddy, Severus, Harry and the Weasleys. It seems the Weasleys come as part and parcel with Harry, and Teddy. It only seems right to invite them as well. What do you say, Mother?”

 

Narcissa looked pensive for a moment, but beamed with joy when her sister gently squeezed her hand. “I think it's a splendid idea! Oh, I'll start planning with Martin tomorrow. There's so much to do. Gifts to buy!” 

 

Narcissa and Andromeda leaned their heads together and started talking faster than the average human should be allowed. Harry smirked and went to a bookshelf in the corner. 

 

“I think we've lost them, Teddy. Want to read a book while they plot?” 

 

“Can it be about dragons? Or werewolves! Please please please!” 

 

Harry chuckled and pulled a well worn book off of the shelf. “We've read this one at least a million times, my little Moony. Are we really reading it again?” 

 

Draco looked at the cover of the book. A werewolf was howling at the moon with a campsite in the distance. “The Werewolf Who Saved The Day? Why haven't I heard of that before?” 

 

Harry looked sheepish for a moment. “Erm… Ginny wrote this, and Dean Thomas did the illustrations. It's not a well known fact that Gin writes children's books during the off season for quidditch.” 

 

“Wow! I'm impressed. How many are there?” Draco perused the shelf to find four more books with the author G. Prewett “Prewett?”

 

“It's her mother's maiden name. She didn't want her quidditch fame to affect the book sales. She wanted them to sell based on kids actually enjoying them, not just because they love her as a chaser.” 

 

Draco settled onto a cushion on the floor, prepared to hear Harry read the story to Teddy. He was half listening to the harrowing tale of a misunderstood werewolf who saves a group of campers from a bear, while also thinking about a certain ginger hunting him. Christmas was going to be an interesting event. 

  
  


******

  
  


“Bloody hell. Why did I come in here? Fleur? Where did you go?” George looked about franticly for his sister-in-law. The crowded shop was packed with last minute Christmas shoppers. He was feeling like he'd made a terrible decision putting off these last few gifts. 

 

Fleur appeared next to him. “Relax. We will achieve today's goal! Come with me, I found zee gloves!” She gripped his hand tightly in hers, and pulled him through the crowd. “Look at zees. I believe zey are exactly what you are looking for.” 

 

His eyes followed her elegant finger that was pointing at a pair of blue gloves. He picked them up and knew instantly these were what he wanted. “They're perfect!” He read the tag hanging from the gloves. “These gloves are made with silk from the finest magical silkworms, fed only a diet of fire flower, and glowing moon ivy. Guaranteed to provide warmth in the coldest environments, and light when needed. The gloves are also lined with the finest white fleece ferret fur (humanely obtained) for an elegant appearance.” 

 

“Who are zees gloves for? Zey are very special!” Fleur ran her hand reverently across the smoothe fabric.

 

George smiled at his sister and kissed the top of her head. He could tell she loved the gloves. He was going to get a pair for her when she wasn't looking, maybe the purple ones for her. “You'll have to wait and see if they're accepted tomorrow. If not, you'll have a new pair for yourself.” 

 

She slapped his arm playfully. “Anyone who turns zees away is an eediot. I cannot wait to see zee lucky person wearing zem. Now please, take me out of zis place before we are trampled.” 

 

“I'll just pay for these and meet you outside. Would you like to go to Harry's for a treat? Or maybe Millie's for a cuppa?” 

 

“Hmmm I think zee baby and I would like a cup of tea. Millie makes zee best apple cinnamon tea.” She was already halfway to the door. “I'll see you zhere, George!” 

 

George laughed as he waited in line to make his purchases. Maybe he'd let Fleur open her gift a day early while they were having tea at Millie's 

 

After an afternoon of fun and shopping adventures with Fleur, George found himself surrounded by other family members as they filed into the entrance of Grimmauld place. They entered the sitting room to find Teddy playing on the floor and Draco and Severus standing by the drink cart. 

 

After the pleasantries were done, George settled on the floor where Ron had an excited Teddy sitting in his lap; Harry and Draco were sitting here as well. George smirked to himself when Draco scooted closer to him as sneakily as possible. 

 

Dinner was spectacular, and the conversation flowed easily. George noticed Harry and Severus playing an odd game of ‘don't get caught staring.’ Draco wasn't even trying to hide the flirtatious smiles he was sending George's way. George was sitting at the end on one side with Draco at the head of the table next to him. Despite the table leg separating them, they still managed to have their knees pressed together. 

 

After dinner they all moved back into the sitting room, around the large tree. Teddy started jumping up and down in excitement. “Gran! Do we get to open presents tonight? Oh please say yes!”

 

“Yes darling, we are opening presents tonight. You and I will be spending Christmas day here with your Aunt and cousin, but everyone else has other plans.” 

 

Molly looked sad for a moment, then brightened up. “Why don't you all come to The Burrow for Christmas tomorrow? Our family is big, and always ready to add more members. Harry already comes every year, and that way Teddy will get to spend the day with another child. Bill and Fleur will be bringing little Victoire and Louis. Everyone is welcome! Right, Arthur?”

 

“I'd never say no to you, my love.” 

 

“Molly, if you're going to invite so many extra people for Christmas, let me send the elves to help. Martin, Maisy and Lula won't mind. I'll make sure to give them a nice bonus for helping.” 

 

“Oh Harry, you're too sweet, I'll accept the help just this once. It's settled then! Everyone come over whenever you want tomorrow, and we'll celebrate together.” 

 

Teddy started to cry. “Does that mean no presents tonight?” Everyone laughed.

 

Harry swooped the boy up into a hug and sat down next to the tree with him. “Of course not, my little Moony. We'll still open them tonight, there just won't be as many to open tomorrow. Alright?” 

 

He sniffled and nodded in agreement, and settled onto the floor next to Harry while George and Draco started passing out gifts.

 

Teddy ripped into a package from Draco first. Inside was a stuffed white dragon. “Awww thank you! He'll be best friends with my wolf!” 

 

Draco turned slightly pink and smiled at the boy. “I didn't know what else to get you. When I stayed at your Uncle Harry's I saw a bunch of stuffed animals, but no dragons. Thought you could add him to the collection.” 

 

“I have all kinds of stuffies! Even some dinosaurs, they used to be real, but they're all gone now. Uncle Charlie promised to take me to see the dragons when I'm older.” 

 

He tore through a pile of gifts before he came to George's. George couldn't help but laugh out loud when he saw the slightly fearful look on Andromeda's face. “Don't worry, Andie! I haven't got him anything dangerous this year. I'll save that for when he's older.” 

 

The paper came off and revealed an orange stuffed dragon. Everyone was silent for a split second before Teddy started squealing. “I got two dragons? That's so great! Was that my last present? Gran, can I sleep with both of them tonight?” 

 

“Of course you can, darling. Now I think it's time to say goodnight to everyone and go home. We're going to have a very busy day tomorrow, and you need to sleep.” She waved her wand gathering and shrinking all of their gifts, and placing them in her bag. 

 

Teddy argued a bit, but was really too tired to make much of a fuss. He gave everyone in attendance hugs and thank yous and sleepily made his way to the fireplace with his grandmother. “Goodnight everyone! I'll see you tomorrow. Happy Christmas Eve!” 

 

Hermione clapped her hands. “Alright, now that they're gone, we're going to play never have I ever! Harry, get the fireball!” 

 

George smiled at the fear on Draco's face. “Err… Hermione? What is fireball, and why is Potter getting it? Please tell me it has something to do with his hair.” 

 

George carefully placed his arm behind Draco, and planted his hands on the floor so that he was touching him, but not enough to spook him. “Calm down, slim. They're not trying to kill you. Fireball is a type of whiskey. It's a bit like our Firewhiskey, but far tastier.” Harry came in with the bottle and a bunch of shot glasses, and George settled in for some entertainment and smiled when he felt Draco lean back against his arm. This Christmas was shaping up to be the best one yet. 

  
  


******

  
  


Draco let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding. Ok. Fireball wasn't some strange form of retribution for his past mistakes. He knew these people had all forgiven him for his actions as a child, yet he still had moments where he forgot that and panicked. He relaxed a bit and leaned on the arm that was behind him. The large bottle of amber liquid didn't look too threatening. Maybe he'd enjoy this game. 

 

Ron glanced around the room. The older group were chatting amicably on the sofa, not paying any attention to them. “Draco, are you the only one who's never played this game? Or are the Slytherins playing down in the dungeons?” 

 

“I assure you we have no game called ‘never have I ever.’ Can you explain for me?” Draco arched one eyebrow and glanced up at George nervously.

 

“Oh it's easy, Draco! Whoever's turn it is starts off by saying ‘Never have I ever…’ and then adding something they've never done. If anyone else in the group  _ has  _ done it, they take a shot. It's loads of fun. We play with opposing teams all the time.” Ginny smiled warmly, making Draco feel a little less concerned about his predicament as a snake in the lion's den.

 

He looked around at the others, seeing that they seemed eager to play. “Alright. Who's first?” 

 

Hermione was practically bouncing up and down. He was surprised she didn't throw her hand in the air like she did as a child. “Me please!” She dropped her voice to a rough whisper and glanced at the group of elders, “Never have I ever had sex at work!” She tossed her hands over her mouth and turned bright red.

 

Her husband was a strange shade of maroon. “You evil creature. You've been  _ dying _ to do that, haven't you?” He sat up a little straighter and swallowed his drink. 

 

At the same time, Harry, Ginny, and George also took drinks. Draco was laughing like a lunatic. “Harry! In the bakery?” 

 

“No, Malfoy. Not the bakery. But I absolutely did during that short period of time I thought being an Auror was a good idea. Ginny? Really? I know it wasn't with me in the locker rooms.” He playfully bumped her shoulder.

 

“Ha ha, Potter. No it wasn't with you. I've been with plenty of perfectly wonderful women in the locker rooms in the million years since you and I realized we were terribly queer.” 

 

Draco snorted. “Oh Merlin! Ok. Does that mean I'm next since I'm next to Hermione? Err… Never have I ever… erm…” this was harder than it looked! “Oh! Never have I ever fancied anyone I worked with! Sorry, it's the only thing I could think of after the first question. I've only ever worked with Gregson.” He shuddered at the thought of fancying someone that old.

 

Harry, George, Ginny, and Hermione all took shots. Again, Ron looked shocked. “Hermione! Really?” 

 

She giggled, hiccoughed, and slapped his arm. “We used to work together at the children's home, you dolt. You're the only one I've ever fancied.” 

 

George laughed and leaned a little closer to Draco. “Never have I ever kissed anyone in this group in an un-brotherly way.” 

 

Draco smirked and took his first shot. The thick liquor was ice cold, but felt incredibly warm as it slid down his throat. The strong taste of cinnamon left his mouth burning pleasantly. “Ohhh Merlin,” he groaned, “that's wicked stuff. One could get hooked on something like that. Cold, yet burns you. Spicy, but sweet. You lot want to see me become an alcoholic.” He felt George stiffen just a bit next to him. 

 

“And who in the group have you been kissing in an un-brotherly fashion?” 

 

Draco sat quietly with the familiar smirk planted on his face. Ginny was the first to pipe up. “Oh come on, Draco! I know it wasn't me! Have you been snogging Ronnie?” 

 

They all laughed at that. “No! Merlin, no! But I did plant a very warm kiss on Hermione at the Lovegood Longbottom party, after she informed me that Potter was the baker I needed.” 

 

Hermione put her hands over her mouth again. “I forgot about that! Does that mean I have to take a second shot?” 

 

“Blimey Hermione. Think maybe you should've told your husband you've been off kissing shiny ferrets?” Ron managed to duck and miss the cushion Draco had thrown at him. 

 

Harry was next. “Never have I ever eaten chocolates laced with love potion!” 

 

Ron turned a playful glare on his best friend. “I'll get you for that one.” But he was shocked when Draco joined him in taking a drink. “Who drugged you?” 

 

Draco shrugged. “It was back at Hogwarts during our fifth year. Pansy was desperate for me to be her boyfriend, didn't realize that I'm obviously gay, and gave me chocolates for Christmas. It was awful. I went around thinking I was in love with Goyle for a week. He was the first person I saw after eating the damned things.” The laughter was genuine, and no one seemed to be judging him for being a Slytherin. 

 

The game continued, getting more and more disorganized as the group drank. Draco was starting to feel almost too tipsy when George tapped his thigh. He leaned back into the chest that was somehow directly behind him now. He could almost feel the smile on George's face, which was pressed into his hair at the top of his head. 

 

“You smell like green apples, slim. Perfectly delicious. The others are all done for. Is there somewhere we can go so I can give you your gift?” 

 

Draco took a deep breath, inhaling the warm earthy scent that surrounded the ginger. “Sure. I took one of the spare rooms while my mum is staying here.” He rose from the floor far more gracefully than he thought was possible at the time, and reached a hand down to George. “Come on, stretch.” They made their way to the stairs and started the climb. 

 

About four steps from the landing, Draco missed the step and almost fell. A large hand gripped his hip from behind and steadied him. “Easy, slim, can't have you falling to your death on Christmas.” They made it the rest of the way up the stairs and into Draco's room without any more stumbles. 

 

Draco looked around awkwardly, not exactly knowing where to stand or sit. He turned toward George and just stood by the nightstand. He knew George would never harm him, but he was still feeling very nervous being in such close quarters alone. 

 

Seeming to understand what Draco was feeling, George sat on the edge of the bed, and crossed his legs at the ankle. He leaned back on his elbows, and handed a thin box to the blonde. “I know we're going to see each other tomorrow, but I hadn't been planning on that, and I still want you to have this tonight.” 

 

Draco took the gift, and gently untied the gold ribbon. He pulled shining gold paper off and revealed a black box with a hinge. He smiled at the familiar sound of hinges cracking on the box, and then lost his breath when he looked inside. He sat down next to George so hard he made the other man bounce. “George. They're too much! I've wanted a pair of these for  _ ages!  _ How did you know?” 

 

George sat up and grinned down at his companion. “I had no idea you've been wanting these. But they match the cloak I gave you, and they seem like a really handy tool for a city planner. Never know when you'll be outside in the cold, or needing some light in a tight spot in one of the businesses.” 

 

Draco's face dropped for a split second when he read the tag, then instantly broke into a wide smile. “Did you get the ones lined with ferret fur on purpose?” 

 

George blushed furiously. “Oh, Merlin, no! I didn't even think about that! I just liked how the white fur lining is the same shade as your hair. I swear I wasn't trying to make fun of you.” 

 

“Calm down! I'm not angry. I think that bit is rather funny. Don't tell the others, but I've accepted that that day really was hilarious. Looking at it from everyone else's point of view, I was truly being a terrible jerk. And Moody… Crouch? Turning me into a ferret was the beginning of me realizing I needed to make some changes. It still took far too long, with my father inviting the bloody Dark Lord to live with us at the end of that year. Thank you, George, I'll cherish these gloves, and never tell anyone that is fleece ferret fur.” 

 

George relaxed some, and toyed with the hem of his shirt. “Listen. There's some things I want to say to you. When I'm done, you can tell me how you feel. I know we haven't been on very good terms for long, but I feel drawn to you. Like we're supposed to be together. You're like a magnet and I can't resist the pull. I also know that you've been through some extremely terrible things very recently, which makes all of this complicated. I don't want you to feel rushed, or like you have to do anything. If you want me to back off, I will. However, I really really want to kiss you right now.” He looked at his hands in his lap for a few moments, dreading the response. He was sure Draco was going to tell him it was too soon. He was startled when he realized the other man was standing and holding out a present for him. 

 

“I wasn't sure if I should give this to you tonight, or tomorrow.” 

 

George pulled off the blue paper with small snowflakes and found a cloak folded inside. He stood and let it fall open. It was blue, but much darker than the one he'd given Draco months ago. Running through it were thin gold threads that gave the cloak a soft shimmer occasionally. “It's perfect. Thank you so much.” 

 

Draco was shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. “That shade of blue looks so much nicer with your red hair. It doesn't clash at all like the one I took of yours. And the gold threads are the same color as some of the strands in your hair.” He scuffed his toe on the floor once more, and looked up into shining brown eyes. “I think I'd really like it if you'd kiss me now.” 

 

George didn't hesitate. He tossed his new cloak behind him onto the bed, and took one step forward to be directly in front of Draco. He placed both hands on Draco's cheeks, and kissed the open spaces left. He kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then leaned to whisper in his ear. “You can tell me to stop at any time. I will never hurt you. Ever. But I want you to feel comfortable with me.” With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the other man's. 

 

The kiss was slow and sweet. Draco savored the moment. He felt like he might be drowning. He felt George's hand slide from his cheek around his neck, where his fingers gently tangled in the hair at his nape. The sensation made him gasp, which allowed George to sweep his tongue into his mouth. 

 

George was holding himself very still, afraid that any movement would scare Draco away. He almost lost it when the blonde gasped, opening his mouth to him. Every fibre of his being was screaming to pull him closer, to plunder, but he held back and just depended the kiss a little bit. He was starting to lose himself again when he felt a gentle push on his chest. He ended the kiss and rested his forehead on his companion's. 

 

Draco was panting for breath, his fists clenched in the fabric of George's shirt. “I- I just need a moment. I need to breathe. I haven't been kissed like that in… ever. Merlin, Weasley, if I'd known it would be like that, I'd have started snogging you in my second year when I first realized I preferred blokes.” 

 

George chuckled and gazed into the dancing silver eyes below him. “Not sure I would have reciprocated back then. But I'm happy to hear you're enjoying it now. I know I can get a bit intense. Please don't be afraid to stop me. I need you to know something though.” 

 

Draco released the shirt still clutched in his hands, and leaned back to get a better look at his companion. “What is it you need me to know?” 

 

“If you kiss me again, you're telling me that you're prepared to let me spend the next thousand years showing you how you deserve to be treated. If you kiss me again, you're promising me that you'll let me take care of you, and never ever hurt you in any way. I can't guarantee it'll always be easy, we're both stubborn gits. But I can promise, without a doubt, that no argument we ever have will get physical. I will never raise my hand to you in anger. I want to wrap you up and protect you, just like the cloak and gloves I've already given you.” 

 

Draco thought for a moment, remembering Esmeralda saying the glass dragon came with a promise. He leaned closer to George again, and kissed him. “I accept your promise, George Weasley. And I'm making my own promise that I'll never be afraid of you. If I ever feel fearful, I will tell you so we can work together to get beyond the feelings. I promise to spend the next thousand years building a strong partnership, friendship, and relationship with you.” 

 

“You have no idea how happy I am too hear that.” He kissed Draco once more, soaking in the feeling of having finally caught his dragon. “Before this goes any farther, I'm going to leave. But I'd better see you bright and early for breakfast at The Burrow.”

 

“Why don't you pick me up at 7, and we can go together? I'd be far too uncomfortable popping in through the floo for the first time, and I've never been there, so apparating would be difficult.” 

 

“I'll be here at exactly 7. Maybe ten minutes early. Or maybe I'll just sleep in the garden with Teddy's evil gnome.”

 

Draco laughed. “I have yet to see this gnome! No, George, you need to go home and sleep in your bed. Not a frigid garden with a possibly evil gnome lurking about. Come over whenever you wake up. The house elves know you, so they won't attack. Harry leaves the floo open at all times, so you'll be able to get in. If I'm not ready to go, you'll just have to wait for me.” 

 

George kissed him one last time. “I've been waiting for ages. I think I can manage a few more hours. See you in the morning, slim.” 

 

Once he'd gone downstairs, and through the floo to his flat, George couldn't contain his excitement and longer. He rushed into the kitchen, and sat down across from Fred's chair. 

 

“I did it, Freddie. I caught my dragon! Merlin's saggy pants, Freddie! I- I think I'm in a  _ real  _ relationship. I promised him a thousand years! I'll be buying diamonds before Christmas next year at the rate I'm going. Damn. I wish you were here.” He rose from his chair, and walked toward his bedroom. He placed his hand on the back of Fred's chair as he passed. “I miss you so much. Happy Christmas, Gred.” 

  
  


******

  
  


Draco started to wake to the feeling of something very warm pressed to his back. He panicked for a split second, until he registered the earthy scent he'd come to expect from being in close proximity to George Weasley. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the hints of freshly turned soil, gun powder, and ginger. It was rather funny that someone with ginger hair would also smell of ginger. The warm body slowly snaked a hand around to press against his stomach. Draco had to fight his instincts to press back into the groin behind him. It was far too early in this relationship for all that! 

 

George kissed the back of Draco's neck. “I didn't mean to wake you. You just looked so warm and cozy, I needed to join you.” 

 

Draco rolled onto his back, snatching his wand off the nightstand and casting a quick teeth cleaning spell. “Good morning to you, too. I had an alarm set to wake me at 6:15 so I can shower and get ready. Did I sleep through it?”

 

George turned a shocking shade of pink. “It might be 5am. But you  _ did  _ tell me to come over whenever I woke up. I came in through the kitchen floo, so I didn't wake up your mum.” 

 

“You snuck into my room at 5 in the morning? Missing me that much?” 

 

“Absolutely. I woke up at 3, too, but figured you would hex me into oblivion if I came then.” Unable to resist any longer, George leaned down and kissed the still sleep tossled Draco. “You look delicious like this. All rumpled from sleep. I'm used to seeing the perfectly coiffed Malfoy you put on display for the world.” 

 

“Takes a lot of work to look that pristine. You should feel extremely honoured, Weasley. Not just anyone gets to see me before I've showered and styled my hair. I think there are exactly two people alive who've ever seen me before I've put on clothes in the morning. My mother, and Pansy, and Pansy only because I've crashed on her sofa a few times.”

 

“Why does that not surprise me? How did you manage all those years at Hogwarts?” George was running his fingers through Draco's hair as they talked, and judging by the look on his face, Draco was enjoying it very much. 

 

“Hmmm? Oh, I made sure to wake up before everyone else to see to my appearance. Remember, I had a reputation as the Prince of Slytherin to uphold. Hey! You need to stop that before I do something very un-princely!” He popped up and quickly kissed George, and rolled out of the bed. He cast a tempus finding that it was almost time for his alarm to go off. “I'm going to go shower. You go to the kitchen and make tea. I'll be down in less than thirty minutes.” 

 

George whistled when Draco turned toward the en suite, showing a perfect arse underneath his silk sleep trousers. “You expect me to go make tea when you're prancing around like that!? You're a wicked man, Draco Malfoy, delightfully wicked.” He groaned and rolled off the bed, tossing one last glance at the pert bum on his way out. 

 

George was just getting the kettle on when he heard someone coming down the steps into the kitchen. “It's barely been five minutes. You said thirty.” He turned around to find Narcissa Malfoy with an amused expression on her elegant face. 

 

“Good morning Mister Weasley. I could have sworn I heard you leave last night. Just how long have you been back?” She gracefully say down and summoned a teacup and the kettle. 

 

“Ohmygoodness! I came back around 5 this morning. I… I err was a bit impatient to see Draco again. I hope I didn't wake you, madam. I'm so sorry.” 

 

“No need to apologise. I was young and in love once. I think you'll do nicely for my dragon. Please be gentle with him. He displays a tough exterior, but he's actually a very kind soul. Thankfully he's nothing like his father. I think I have Severus to thank for that. Sit down and have some tea. If he told you thirty minutes, you can expect to wait at least forty-five.”

 

And she wasn't wrong. Exactly 45 minutes later, Draco entered the kitchen to find his mother and George laughing. They were so absorbed they hadn't even noticed him. 

 

“No! He never told us about that nasty Crouch turning him into a ferret! My sweet boy!” She was practically doubled over with laughter.

 

“Mrs Malfoy! He's going to kill me if he knows I told you! You must stop laughing!” George was laughing just as hard with his hand on his side as if he had a stitch. 

 

“I'm sorry. Oh, goodness. Alright I think I'm settled now.” She wiped tears from her face. “I heard you brother mention ferrets last night and was so curious. We shall never speak of this again.” She looked as if she was going to say something else when she saw all of the colour drain from George's face. “He's right behind me, isn't he.” 

 

George nodded silently as Draco leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. He walked around the table and kissed George on the mouth. “I see you two are bonding over my childhood trauma. That's a lovely thing to find on Christmas morning.” He sat down and prepared his tea before saying anything more. He was enjoying the awkward silence far too much. “I'll just finish this cup and we can leave for your parent's house. Oh, Happy Christmas, mum.” 

 

Narcissa let out a deep breath. “Happy Christmas, darling. Mr Weasley, I insist you call me Narcissa. I'm actually thinking of going back to my maiden name. I think it might be easier to get along on England if I'm no longer a Malfoy. Although, Draco, you've been doing a phenomenal job of turning around what people think of you. Maybe people won't mind me so much.” 

 

Draco beamed at his mother. “You know, mum, I think if you changed your name to Black, Harry might be tempted to adopt you. On one hand, that thought is terrifying, on the other, think of the family treasures you'd find in the vaults.” 

 

George erupted in laughter again. “That whole situation is incredibly humorous. I'm imagining Harry treating you how he treats Teddy. I expect he'll be taking over Teddy full-time soon enough. I love Andie, but she's starting to look worn down when I see her. Harry would love to have you as family, and if either one of you want to see the Black family vaults, you only have to ask. He's not overly attached to anything in any of his numerous vaults. The man has more money than the gods, and couldn't care a bit about it. As long as he has his pastries and his friends he is content.”

 

Narcissa smiled. “A very interesting observation on your friend. Maybe I'll try to speak with Mr Potter soon, and see if he has anything in the vault that holds sentimental value to Andromeda and me. I noticed how tired she looked at the end of the evening as well. I'll see if I can help her come to the realization that we're not as young as we once were. Raising a child is for the young.” She glanced at the clock above the stove. “It’s nearly 8 o'clock. I believe we should be going if we're going to be on time for breakfast.” 

 

“Mum keeps the food hot all day, but it's always better when it's fresh. Martin, Maisy, and Lula have been gone all morning. I'm sure there's enough food to feed all of Britain by now. We'll use the floo for your first visit. After that you'll be welcome to floo or apparate any time you like.” George waved his wand to send their tea things to the sink, and led the way to the fireplace. “Prepare for the noise. The Burrow hasn't seen silence in at least 30 years.” 

  
  


******

  
  


The three stepped into the sitting room of The Burrow to a wall of sound crashing into them. Victoire and Teddy were on the floor playing with a new train set. Louis was on his father's knee screaming about wanting his own train. Ginny was sitting on an overstuffed pouf snuggling black a kitten with a red and gold bow around its neck. Hermione and Ron were standing behind the sofa with plates of food talking to Arthur about the set of muggle screwdrivers they'd got him. Molly was singing to Celestina Warbeck in the kitchen, with at least two other female voices assisting. Draco assumed they were Bill's wife, and Percy's fiancee. Charlie Weasley snatched Louis of his father's knee and started flying him around the room and telling him about a Welsh Green he was tracking before he came home for the holiday. It seemed the only ones missing, were them, and Severus and Harry. 

 

Andromeda emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate of food and a cup of tea. “Happy Christmas! Cissy, come sit with me on the loveseat. Molly piled enough food for three people on my plate. You can share with me. Draco, go into the kitchen and make a cup of tea for your mother.” Narcissa wasted no time in following her sister's directions. 

 

George took Draco by the hand and led him toward the kitchen. “No sense in arguing, we'll get your mum's tea and greet my mum at the same time. Morning mum! Happy Christmas!” He released Draco's hand long enough to envelope his mother in a hug, and start preparing tea. 

 

Draco was surprised when he saw that George was making the tea exactly how his mother preferred it. “You've had tea with my mother one time and already remember how she takes it?” 

 

“I pride myself on remembering the small things. Take this to her, and I'll be out with tea and food for us in a moment.” George quickly kissed Draco on the cheek, and patted his bum to get him moving. He smiled when Draco jumped and left with the tea. Then he realised the kitchen was eerily quiet. 

 

Ginny had come in at some point and was watching her new kitten drink some cream. “Well. I never thought I'd see the day you settled down. That leaves me as the only single Weasley.” She saw George start to speak and cut him off. “No. Don't say it. Charlie is in a very committed relationship with all of his dragons.” 

 

Molly chimed in next, “I suppose that means I'll have to start pestering you even more about settling down then, won't I?” 

 

“Ahh! Penelope! Someone else will have some of zee attention. Thank you, George!” Fleur dodged a hand towel that was thrown at her. 

 

“Ungrateful monsters! The lot of you!” They might have felt guilty if Molly wasn't laughing the whole time. “Let's go into the living room and carry on with the gifts. Harry and Severus are supposed to be here soon. I wonder what's keeping them.” 

 

George snorted when he heard Ginny mumble under heart breath, “Hopefully those two have made it up and are shagging each other senseless.” 

 

“All of you stop that at once. We don't need to be speculating on our Harry's love life!” 

 

Ron couldn't take it anymore. “Mum! You speculate about  _ everyone's _ love life! They'll be here together today, and I mean together. That relationship is taking off, just like Georgie and Draco's did. This is the Christmas of new relationships! Where's your girlfriend, Gin?” 

 

“Oi! Bugger off. We're not getting into my relationship status today. Today is a happy day.” 

 

Teddy decided at that moment that he was going to pass out more presents. “Draco! I found one with your name on it. And one for you Uncle George.” 

 

Draco took the lumpy package and felt his eyes begin stinging. He'd seen enough Weasley sweaters at school to know what was wrapped in his lap. He pulled the paper free and actually felt a tear attempt to escape his eye. 

 

Molly saw his face and became concerned. “I hope it's alright. I make one for all of the kids and their partners. George told me blue was the right color for you, and I remember you were a seeker for Slytherin.” 

 

Draco wiped his eyes and pulled the sweater over his head. “It’s perfect. I'll wear it often. Thank you so much, I really do love it.” 

 

George ripped the paper off of his own sweater and pulled it on. His was bright red with a gold exclamation mark in the middle. “Now that you have a warm sweater on, let's take a walk. I want to introduce you to some truly evil garden gnomes.” He stuck his tongue out at Teddy, and helped Draco to his feet. 

 

Outside, the two men walked hand in hand toward the fence at the edge of the property. “You ok, slim? You looked a little overwhelmed in there.”

 

“Yeah. I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting to be accepted in your family so quickly. We've been dancing around each other for months, but officially together for less than 12 hours. I was just shocked that your mum was prepared with a sweater for me.” 

 

George scuffed his shoe in the frozen grass. “Mum asked me after the grand opening if you would appreciate a sweater. I told her you would, and suggested the color. Is that ok?” 

 

“It's more than ok. Now let's go back inside before we freeze to death. I left my cloak and gloves at home.” 

 

Draco started to turn back to the house when George stopped him. “A thousand years. I promised you I'd spend the next thousand years showing you how treasured you are.” He placed his hands on Draco's cheeks and looked into the silver eyes. “That's not going to be nearly enough time to show you how perfect you are. It's too soon to tell you I love you, so I'm going to kiss you instead.” 

 

Draco accepted the kiss and melted against the taller man. “It is too soon to say I love you, so I'm going to kiss you back.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
